Childhood Traumas
by aethre
Summary: Formerly: A Dagger, Trolls and the First Ritual. Holly and Co. battle do battle to demonic sorcerers, trolls and a very possessed and very angry Holly Short while balancing annoying bimbos, horrendous teachers and the dramas of teenagerdom. HT, RVinyaya,
1. School EVIL, EVIL TEACHER INCLUDED

**A/N: **Ooo… I was inspired for this story in Lunch Band so it will probably be pretty weird cause I wrote nearly all of this chapter in Band…

**Disclaimer:**  Why am I even doing a disclaimer?  This would only be illegal if I was making money off of this!!  Anyway, I don't own Holly… I do own Mrs. Mandrake, though!!

*~*~*~*~* **Chapter One:  School** *~*~*~*~*

            Holly sighed.  At the age of twenty-nine, she was still going through school.  _Whoever invented school should die.  If they are still alive!  Holly didn't like sitting around. __ She wanted to be a LEP officer like her dad!  His stories of fighting goblins and trolls were so vivid and realistic, she felt like she was with him fighting the bad guys.  A grin lit up her face.  She_ knew _that she would get into the LEP!  Maybe she would even be the first female LEP officer!  _That_ would show those boys!_

            "Miss Short!  Are you paying attention?" Mrs. Mandrake asked.  Holly jumped guiltily.

            "Er, Mrs. Mandrake, I, uh…" Holly said, trailing off.

            "You were daydreaming about the LEP again, weren't you?!" The class didn't bother to try and hide their laughter, "You and I both know that women will _never be in the LEP!" Mrs. Mandrake sneered.  That was it.  Holly was sick and tired of hearing 'You're a girl!  You can't be a LEP officer!  The LEP is only for men!'_

            "Has any women even tried to become a LEP officer?" Holly asked sweetly.  Mrs. Mandrake looked a little scared at her tone of voice.  Holly was working up to something.

            "Of course not!  The thought is unheard of!" Mrs. Mandrake said.

            "Firstly, I have thought many times about being a LEP officer, so the thought _is heard of.  Secondly, if no women have tried to become a LEP officer, nobody can be sure if it is only a male thing!" Holly said.  She knew that Mrs. Mandrake couldn't counter that!  But she did._

            "And _you think that you would make it into the LEP? You're small!  The LEP are boys with big muscles!  You will __never make it into the LEP!" Mrs. Mandrake said.  Unfortunately for Mrs. Mandrake, many people have said that before.  So Holly had an answer ready._

            "So? I'm fast.  And most of the work done these days is with guns!" Holly shot back.

            "What if your aim is pitiful, then?" Mrs. Mandrake drawled.

            "My aim is perfect."

            "Really.  And do you have any proof of that?" Mrs. Mandrake asked.

            "Ask my father.  _He taught me how to shoot and fight," Holly growled._

            "You're _twenty-nine!  And you expect me to believe that your father would teach you how to fight and shoot?" Mrs. Mandrake asked._

            "Yes.  Because it is true." Holly stated.

            "I realize that in a while you will go through your First Ritual, but teaching you fighting arts?  That is insane!  You are too young!" Mrs. Mandrake was surprised.

            "I started learning how to fight when I was barely fifteen."

            "Really!  Something _must be done about that!" Mrs. Mandrake exclaimed._

            "Ha!  I would like to see you try to stop my father from teaching me fighting arts!" Holly laughed.

            "Watch me!" Mrs. Mandrake said.  But Holly knew that it was an idle threat.  Nobody would dare try to say to her father that he is raising his only child wrong.

*~*~*~*~* 

**A/N:** Well, there it is… Well, chapter one… oh and if you have done a fic about Holly's past before this, I never knew!! ^^  oh and I know this is short, I will make the next few longer, okay??


	2. A Note, Dagger, and Five Boys

_January 22, 2003___

**A/N: **THAT IS IT!!! I AM NOT TRYING HTML AGAIN!!! IT HATES ME!!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!! DIE HTML, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *cough* um, excuse the outburst, I just don't like HTML!  Er, Mrs. Mandrake has no relationship to anyone in real life (real life sucks, though!) but I don't know about Root… That would be funny, though.  Holly leaves school and her boss becomes Root, a relative of her ex-teacher!!  Tehehe… oh and the reason I have p and i /i is that I was attempting the evil HTML!

_February 5, 2003___

**A/N: **Oh, it has been sooo long… Too long…  And too many assignments… And no free time… Life sucks…  Anyway, I will do the Disclaimer now…  O, I forgot, but since I have given up on HTML, all words that would be in italics are now CAPITALIZED! (_Nope, not no more...  I'm going through this story and fixing the formatting...)_

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved.  No part of this story may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system or transmitted in any form of by any means without the author's consent.  That includes printing the following document.  Also, any characters having relationship to any person, living or dead, is purely accidental.  Night, the five boys, the First Ritual, the Dagger and Mrs. Mandrake are owned by the authoress, Mage Kitty.  Holly is owned by Eoin Colfer.  (_Actually, I don't care if you print this out.  Just don't try to pass it as your own work.)_

_February 8, 2003___

ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  HE KICKED ME OFF THE COMP CAUSE HE HAD TO DO SCIENCE FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIFE'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  This sorta reminds me of a song… Life's not fair, Fighting all the time, She loves me not, loves me not!!  Well, except for the she loves me not part… okay, okay, I'll start with the story already!

*~*~*~*~*

            Holly glared at the note in her hand.  It was from Mrs. Mandrake to her parents.  D'Arvit.  She was going to be grounded, again.  Not that it mattered.  She really only had one friend, but she was busy all of the time.  Her name is Night, but Holly thinks that is just what she calls herself.  She probably has a different name that she hates.  Holly had long stopped trying to figure out where Night lived, and what she did at home.  Hell, Holly never has been to Night's house.  Oh well.  Real friends are hard to come by when you want to do the impossible.  Then again, Night wanted to be a sorceress.  That is even more ridiculous than Holly's dream of being in the LEP!  The art of sorcery is long forgotten.  Even the book has little to say about it!

            Holly snapped out of her train of thought and concentrated on walking slower.  She did _not_ want to come home, but she had no choice.  Where would she go?  Night is out of the question.  Stupid note!  Holly could already here what her mother was going to say, "Holly!  I am ashamed of you!  That is the second note this week and it is only Wednesday!  Just you wait until your father gets home!  He'll put you in your place!"  But Holly's father never punished her.  If it was standing up for her beliefs, he praised her.  If it was about fighting, he healed her and told her to describe the fight.  She does and he tells her how to defend herself better.  Holly loves her father.

            _Stop daydreaming!  Walk slower!  Holly yelled inwardly at herself.  But if Holly had not begun to walk slowly, the following chain of events might not have happened.  But, as it goes, Holly Short slowed down._

*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey look at that girl!" a red haired guy exclaimed.

            "I know her!  She's that girl that wants to be in the LEP!" a blonde boy said excitedly.

            "She must pay for thinking of that!" a black haired boy said.

            "I have an idea" a brunette grinned.

            "Tell us," replied the fifth who was also the last boy.

            The brunette told them.

            The rest liked it.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Damn Mrs. Mandrake, Damn Mrs. Mandrake to hell!" Holly swore, showing her hate by using Mud People swears.

            "Watch ya mouth little girl!" a blonde boy said.  His three friends grinned.

            "Yeah, girly!  But you are right about Mrs. Mandrake, though," a red head said.  Holly inwardly sighed.  There are four boys, in _front of her.  Sheesh, at least they should try to surround her… 'Or maybe there are a few boys behind me!' Holly couldn't turn around, that would expose her back to the boys.  What could she use to see behind her, then?  A window!  Holly was facing a window made of reflective glass!  Holly squinted slightly and she could see a very obvious shimmer behind her, approaching quickly.  _D'Arvit!  At least one of them is thirty!  They've got magic!  Therefore every time I hit them, they will be healed!  And I am not old enough yet to have magic!_  Holly was at a major disadvantage.  Even if it was obvious that they really sucked at magic if that guy behind her was their best warlock… _Closer, closer_, Holly thought at the 'invisible' boy.  He came closer.  Holly swiftly kicked him hard where she judged his stomach to be._

            "Oof!" gasped the once 'invisible' boy.

            "She saw him!" the red head yelped.

            "She knew that he was there!" the black haired said astounded.  Holly put up her fists.

            "Get her!" yelled the blonde.  All five boys ran at her.  Holly crouched down, hoping that they would all trip over her, giving her time to escape.  The once 'invisible' boy did.  The rest stopped in time.  Holly looked at the road she was crouching on, hoping for a rock or something that she could use as a weapon.  Something red glinted (A/N glinted.  Glinted… tehehe… if you say that word too much it begins to sound reeeealy weird) by her left foot.  Holly reached for it and yanked it out of the ground.  The red stone turned out to be a ruby attached to the hilt of a long dagger.  Holly brandished the weapon with vigor. (A/N I like that word, too!)

            "Hey!  Where did she get the knife?" the black head asked.  Since that question was not directed to her, Holly didn't answer.

            "Whatever.  We can take her, with or without a dagger!"  The blonde rushed forward.  Holly swung the blade in front of him and cut his shirt.

            "Feisty little girl, ain'tcha?" the red head said.  Holly didn't say anything.

            "Not to mention very quiet!" the blonde said.

            "I heard that blondes are really dumb," Holly said quietly, but everybody heard, "You've just proven that statement."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde growled.

            "That you attacked me barehanded and I have a knife, and that you said that I was quiet.  Nobody said anything to me, so I neva said anything to you five!" Holly grinned, "And, are we finished talkin'?  Cause I wanna kick your asses now!"

            "I think it is us who will be doin' the ass kickin'!" the brunette yelled.

            "Charge!" yelled the once 'invisible' boy.  Holly grinned and swung the blade in front of their noses.  She didn't actually cut them, though.  Once the boys noticed that she never hit any of them they started closing in on her.  Holly knew that she would have to cut one of them soon.  There!  The blonde, he was to close for comfort.  Holly slashed at the arm reaching to grab her.  Yelling, the blonde drew back his arm and gripped the cut with his other hand.  Blood covered his arm and hand.  Holly twirled the dagger, appearing unaware that the blonde's blood flicked off of it and on the other boys.  The boys realized that she wasn't afraid of actually hurting them and they prepared to run.  Blue sparks flickered on the blonde's injured arm.

            "Bitch!" the blonde spat, then ran.  His friends glared at Holly then ran after the blonde.

            Holly sighed.  She didn't like actually hurting people like that.  It is one thing in a fist fight, but she had a slight advantage over those boys.  Holly looked at her watch.  "D'Arvit!" Holly never meant to take this long.  Forty-five minutes has pasted since school ended and it was a ten minute walk home from where she is.

            "I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble!" Holly wailed.  She shoved the dagger in her backpack, not bothering to clean it, and picked up the note that was on the road.  _Good thing I never lost this!  Mrs. Mandrake would kill me if I lost it.  Not to mention Mom! Holly turned and ran home._

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Does anybody know if Holly's parents have names?  I don't think so, but it would make it easier for me.  I really suck at making up names… oh well; I have one for her mom…  And I will try to update fast next time, I promise!  Ooo this is a little over four pages… whoa… I typed this much in a day while talking to people on MSN and message boards.  Not to mention listening to music… It usually takes me days to type stuff.  Then again, that stuff is for school and this isn't!!  Well, it could be if I wanted it to be!  I _love creative writing!!!_

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	3. LEP and the Dagger

**A/N:  **Tee hee hee...  I am flipping through a book on Western Trees... I need a name for Holly's dad... Ooo, here is one that will work ^^ It sucks, though, oh well, I don't care ^^ I picked names for Holly's parents ^^ YAAAH ME!!!!!!! By the by, this is a fraction

3-(-1) / -2-1

Hehe... I have math in this chapter ^^;;; Eeeep!!! My fingers are frozen... what is the temperature in this house??  It's at 20 but it feels like 15.  Well, I am hitting front slash instead of backspace and various other things like that, but all is well... stupid heater...

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Holly, her dad, her mom and, um any other character besides Night mentioned in this chappy...  unless I add more character(s) like a maid or something... I don't know what is going to happen in this chapter, so I will just write it now ^^

*~*~*~*~*

            "HOLLY!!  WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???  IT HAS BEEN 53 MINUTES SINCE SCHOOL ENDED!!" Holly's mother, Primrose Short, half shrieked, half asked.  Primrose was, if possible, the complete opposite of her daughter.  Blonde, blue eyed, head filled with thoughts like the latest movie star, the last fashion, who has the best chances with Jewel Dogwood, Haven's little celebrity.  But right now, Primrose Short's mind was filled with thoughts about her rambunctious, rebel daughter.  The feeling of confusion oozed from her very being.  Normally, the emotion that leaked from Primrose was haughtiness.  Primrose is the wife of the best LEP officer, she is high on the popularity order, she's rich, she's beautiful.  She could be the biggest bitch under the world, but everyone would still want to be her friend.  So of course Holly's oh-so-modest mother can be haughty.  Nobody cares.  She is _the woman every girl wants to be.  Except Holly, her daughter.  The one person Primrose wants to be like her, be her, would rather be her father.  Oh yeah, Holly is _definitely_ not her mother's daughter._

            "I'm busy.  Here, you may want this," Holly handed her mother the note from Mrs. Mandrake.

            "Holly!  I am ashamed of you!  That is the second note this week and it is only Wednesday!  Just you wait until your father gets home!  He'll put you in your place!" Primrose shrieked after reading the note.  Holly smiled.  Damn her mother was predictable...

            "THAT IS NOT FUNNY, YOUNG LADY!!" Primrose yelled.  Oops, Holly didn't mean to actually smile, "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS HOME..." Primrose trailed off.

            "FINE!!" Holly yelled, pretending to be mad at being sent to her room.  After all, that is where she was originally going to before she was interrupted by her annoying mother.  Holly stomped up to her room.  Holly swung open the door and slammed it for impact.

            "I guess I should do my homework," Holly mused to herself, "Or maybe I should look at the dagger I found.  Option b wins." Holly opened her backpack and pulled out the dagger.  There was some sorta stone set in the hilt, at first glance it looked like a ruby, but after closer examination, the stone glowed.  The hilt was plain leather and the blade had a silvery-blue shine after Holly whipped off the blood.  There were very strange ruins made in the blade... It looked like an ancient form of Gnommish...

            "Well, I better start on my homework," Holly sighed, strangely reluctant to put down the weapon.  Holly pulled out her school lap-top and placed her hand on the pad.  The lock popped open.  She then lifted up the screen to eye level.  It briefly scanned her retina, and she was in.  Holly opened up a folder named Math, then opened up today's assignment.  She scrolled down to where she left off and started answering the questions there.

Rise over Run.

A=(-2, 3)

B=(1,-1)

3-(-1) / -2-1

 4 / -3

            Holly then double checked her answer and moved on to the next.  She knew that to get into the LEP, you had to have had good grades.  That is why she is one of the top in her class.  She has low-nineties overall average.  Night's, her best friend and competitor, average is usually one point below, the same or one point above.  Well, except in History of Magic.  Somehow she always manages to pull of hundreds in it.  Holly's class like that is Physical Education.  Night isn't really a Phys Ed person...  The only sports she can play are Mud-People ones.  Dance is something neither of them are well at.  They seriously don't get the point of jumping around in circles is.  Hence their negative attitudes at it, hence the bad grades.  Oh well, neither of them needed Dance for their professions of choice.

            Holly finished off her five remaining questions, and then E-Mailed them to Mrs. Mandrake.  A question then popped up in Holly's head, how old _was_ Mrs. Mandrake?  Of course, the rest of the class often thought of that, and there were bets going around on her age, but Holly had an idea to figure out the evil bitch's age...

*~*~*~*

            "Well, see you tomorrow, Commander," a hazel eyed, auburn haired man said.

            "Have a good night, Cedar," Root nodded and Cedar left his office.

            Cedar sighed as he walked towards his house.  His intuition told him that something really bad was going to happen.  And considering the fact that he was an elf that made his way up in the LEP through his hunches, it was something important.  He sped up into a jog, then finally a run, pushing past all of the fairies that got in his way.  Soon he could see his house, and putting on a burst of speed, he made it there in record time.  Primrose heard him come in.

            "Cedar, dear!!  Holly's been a bad girl again!  Mrs. Mandrake sent home a note and she was late coming home!  Go do something about her behavior!" Primrose purred.

            "Alright dear," Cedar said, kissed his wife and walked up the stairs to Holly's room.

*~*~*~*~* (A few minutes before)

            Holly unlocked her personal lap top.  Time to hack into the school's security system.  After a few attempts and getting in, Holly made it.  It was a real pushover; any amateur like Holly could get in.  Mrs. Mandrake, Mrs. Mandrake... Ah, here we are!  Holly double clicked on Mrs. Mandrake's name.  She scrolled through information that she didn't want at the minute, and she saw what she was looking for.  Date of Birth!  May 18, 900 AD.  This year is 1947 so, Mrs. Mandrake will be 1047 in a few weeks!  Now, time to tell everyone!

            Holly unblocked Tarra, and opened up a convo with her.

            TaRrA says:  HOLLY!!!  U r finally on!!!

            Recon Red says: Yeah

            TaRrA says: So, wutsup?

            Recon Red says: Nothing much.  Just hacked into the school's computers

            TaRrA says: Really?

            Recon Red says: Really really.  I found out that Mrs. Mandrake's birthday is in a few weeks

            TaRrA says: If u found out her B-Day, how old is she??

            Recon Red says: Invite every single person online in your contacts list, then I will tell you.

            TaRrA says: OK!!!

            (100 people enter the convo)

            Recon Red says: Okay everyone!  Listen up!!! I am only saying this once!! On May 18, 900 AD Mrs. Mandrake was born!  For all you math challenged fairies, that means that she will be 1047 years old in a few weeks!!!

            TaRrA says:  Woah!  Really old bitch.

            (Random Person) says: let's throw her a party!!

            TaRrA says: YEAH!!  That is a totally cool idea!!

            Recon Red has left the conversation

            There was a knock on Holly's door.

            "Who is it?" Holly asked.

            "Me," her father, Cedar said.

            "Come in!" Holly invited.

            "How are you?" Cedar asked.

            "Great," Holly replied.

            "You got another note, didn't you," Cedar said gently.

            "Yah, but I also found this!" Holly picked up the dagger.

            "Let me see that," Cedar said, worried.  Holly held it out, hilt first, but her father didn't grab it.  Instead, without touching it, he peered at the writing.

            "The writing.  Do you know what it says?" asked Holly.

            "Only roughly.  But I can read enough of it to realize that the dagger is very dangerous," Cedar said, "Come.  We have to go to Police Plaza."

            "Alright," Holly said, slightly confused.  She shut down all of her computers running and locked them.  She walked out of her room and locked it.  Holly ran down the stairs after her father.

            "What's the hurry?" Holly panted.  Cedar didn't answer her question.

            "Do you have the dagger with you?" Cedar asked.

            "Yes."

            "Good."  They ran out of the house and on the street.  Cedar was leading and a black haired female elf got in his way.  He shoved her.

            "HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!" the elf yelled.

            "Hey Night!  We're going to Police Plaza.  It has something to do with this dagger!" Holly said.

            "I'm coming with," Night said.

            "No time to argue.  I don't know if Root is still in the building!" Cedar panted.

            "Didn't either of you phone to see?" Night asked.  Cedar and Holly look at each other.

            "Umm."

            "YOU ARE A PAIR OF IDIOTS!!!" Night yelled, then tore down the street with Cedar and Holly in hot pursuit.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Miss.  You can't be in here," a bored looking secretary said.

            "I CAN'T BE IN HERE??? WHY NOT???" Night yelled.

            "You are not LEP personal," the secretary whined.

            "Screw you.  Captain Short and his daughter are right behind me," Night growled.

            "Captain Short already signed out," the secretary simpered.

            "Well, he is coming back.  Don't harass me, or you'll find yourself stuck on the ceiling," Night snarled.

            "I would like to see you carry out your threat little girl," the secretary said.

            "Watch me," Night hissed, her nose centimeters away from the secretary.  Fortunately for the secretary, Cedar and Holly choice that moment to walk in.

            "Night, could you just co-operate for once?" Holly sighed.

            "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Night yelled, "Can I see your dagger?"

            "Sure," Holly handed Night the dagger.  Night peered at the symbols on the blade.

            "By the powers granted to me, the elements of the Ancient World, I command thee to yield thy magick," Night read, "Ouch."

            "What does that mean?" Holly asked.

            Night ignored her and said, "Don't we have a reason for being here?"

            "Right," Cedar said then turned to the secretary, "Is Commander Root still here?"

            "Yes, Captain," the secretary replied.

            "Good.  Let's go to his office," Cedar said.  The trio walked into an elevator and went up to the level that Root's office was on.  They walked down the hall and stopped at Root's door.  Cedar knocked.

            "Come in," a gravelly voice said.  Night kicked open the door.

            "Night, was that necessary?" Holly asked.

            "Of course not.  I just wanted to kick something," Night said.

            "Hello Commander," Cedar said, then with obvious dislike, "Cudgeon."

            "Ah Cedar, what are you doing back here?" Root asked.

            "Dude, that guy," Night points at Cudgeon, "is evil."

            "What makes you say that, little girl?" Cudgeon said softly.

            "Your aura," Night said, unperturbed, "And my intuition tells me that."

            "Well, your intuition is, wrong," Cudgeon's voice was even softer.  Holly could resist shivering.

_            What has Night gotten herself into this time?_ Holly thought to herself.

            "I am not telling you anything till he leaves," Night points at Cudgeon.

            "I was just leaving, Miss," Cudgeon trailed off.

            "Shade, Night Shade," Night said, her green eyes sharp.

            "Well, good bye Miss. Shade, Commander, Miss. Short," Cudgeon said.  Holly coughed.  "Oh yes.  You too Cedar."

            "That's Captain Short to you," Cedar said softly.

            "Forgive me, Captain," Cudgeon said, then left closing the door behind him.  Night waited for a few seconds and yanked open the door.  A faint shimmer fell to the ground.

            "Bye Bye Lieutenant Cudgeon," Night said sweetly and kicked the shimmer out of the room, "And don't try that again, cause I won't be as nice," Night smiled nastily.

            "Was that completely necessary?" Root asked.

            "Yes," Night drawled.

            "He's a back stabber, Root.  Be careful," Cedar warned.

            "He's my friend," Root replied.

            Night, ever tactless, said, "Shut up.  More important things right now."  Root responded by his face turning redder.

            "Holly found this dagger, Commander," Cedar said.

            "Sooo," Root said.

            "It is a magic dagger, duh!" Night said.

            "Then what does it do?" Root said.

            "I don't know," Holly said.

            "I will after I go through my library," Night said.

            "Tell us how you found it, Holly," Cedar said.  Holly told the tale of the fight.

            "Can I see that dagger?" Root asked.  Holly slowly put it on his desk.  Root reached out to pick it up.

            "DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Night suddenly shouted.

            "Why not?" Root asked.

            "Cause I think I know what the dagger does now," Night said.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Okay, there you go everyone!!  Have a nice day!!

_            ~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	4. The Origin of the Dagger

**A/N: **Heeheehee... cliffies are fuuuuuuuuuuun ^^  Anyways, I don't got much to say, so on with the Disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I only own Night and the secretary person.  Oh wait, and Mrs. Mandrake... and Holly's parents' names, I think...  Yeah, I think that is it...

*~*~*~*~*

            "Cause I think I know what the dagger does now," Night said, then paused.  A few agonizing seconds passed.

            "Well?" Root finally asked, his hand still hovering over the dagger.

            "The inscription on the hilt reads 'By the powers granted to me, the elements of the Ancient World, I command thee to yield thy magick,'" Night explained, confusing everyone even more.  Especially Root.  He looked like someone had just stolen all of his Fungus Cigars and is in shock.  Except, right now, he is confused.

            Holly spoke for all of the members of the room when she said, "Ooooookay Night.  Not all of us spend all of our time reading ancient books about evil magick."

            "Fine.  It means that any Fairy with magick that touches that dagger, looses their magick," Night said.

            "So that's why it didn't affect me.  I ain't got any magick yet," Holly said.

            "Ain't isn't a word," Cedar said.

            "Is in my dictionary," Holly said.

            "Holly shut up.  Cedar, I am not interested in a grammar lesson.  And I think neither is Root," Night said.  Root DID look slightly purple.  Then again, that is just his normal skin colour.

            "Just tell us about the stupid DAGGER!!" Root said, his face getting more and more purple.

            "Weeeeeeeeeeeell," Night said, drawing out the well so Root would get even more annoyed with her.  Root began to stand up, "I was walking through my library one day, and I came across a book bound in purple leather.  Sorta like Root's face," Root stood up and crossed the room to stand right in front of Night, "Well, actually, I don't think the leather was that purple.  Maybe it was the same colour when it was originally made, but, AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!!!!!" Night gasped, feet dangling above the ground.  She was being held up by her throat by Root.  His face was the nice colour of the purply colour you get when you mix a lot of black with a little bit of purple.  (A/N I really don't know the name of the colour.  Anyways, mix a bunch of paint together if you really wanna know what the colour actually looks like.  It's really disgusting.)  Not a pretty sight.

            "Root!  Put her down!" Cedar yelled.  Root reluctantly dropped Night.

            "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Night said, apparently unaware that she had been nearly choked to death, "I was walking through my library, found a book bound in purple leather and opened it.  It was about ancient magick artefacts.  The dagger had a whole chapter to itself.  Essentially, the author talked about a dagger that could steal a Fairy's magick."

            "So, the Fairy could just do the Ritual and get his, or her, magick back," Root growled.

            "Ah, but there is the most interesting part of the Dagger.  When the unfortunate Fairy does the Ritual, the magick gained is sucked up into the Dagger, making it all the more powerful.  The Dagger was eventually ordered to be destroyed, and since then, it has been seen again.  Until now," Night said.

            "But why wasn't the Dagger destroyed," Root asked.

            "I dunno.  The author was convinced that the dagger was destroyed.  All of the People were too," Night said.

            "I guess we should get some Seers to look into the past and find out what really happened," Cedar said.

            "Okay, that is all great, but what are we going to do with this dagger?" Holly asked.

            "You keep it.  Don't let anyone see it, though," Night said, "well, except us."

            "Are you sure that is safe?" Cedar asked, worried for his daughter.

            "Yup.  Well, pretty sure.  Well, I better get home and look for that book and others on the dagger," Night said.

            "I'll find some Seers," Root said.

            "I just think I will take the dagger and go home," Holly said, "Hey Night, do you know how old Mrs. Mandrake is?"

            "Noooooo, it never crossed my mind to figure that out," Night said.

            "She is going to be 1047 in a few weeks," Holly said, then opened the door.

            "Heh heh heh," Night snickered.  Holly could see evil thoughts going through Night's mind.

            "Mrs. Mandrake is your teacher?  Is her first name Susan?" Root asked.

            "Yeah," Holly replied.

            "D'Arvit.  I never knew she was that old!" Root said, eyes wide, "I would have thought she was 3000!"

            "You know her?" Night asked.

            "Yeah, she was a new teacher when I went to school," Root replied.

            "She taught me too," Cedar put in.  Night and Holly looked at each other.

            "Was she a bitch when she first started teaching?" Night asked Root.

            "Yeah.  I assume she still is," Root said.

            "Yup.  Well, I am outta here!  See yah tomorrow Holly," Night said, and then left the office.

            "Come on Dad," Holly had this weird urge to go home.

            "Alright, I'm coming," Cedar said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Root."

            "Good bye Night, Holly and Cedar," Root said and sat down in his chair.  The door shut behind Cedar, "This is bad, really bad," Root knew something about that Dagger, too.  And that was that the dagger could control Holly's mind if she didn't fight it.  Root knows this because his own mother was a slave of the dagger.  She had stabbed her husband with it.  He didn't die.  But his magick was gone.  If you held that dagger for over 5 seconds, kiss your magick good bye.  That boy Holly cut would be fine.  He was lucky.  Words flashed through Root's head when he thought of Holly becoming a slave.  Ragnarok, the Apocalypse, Armageddon.  All mean one thing.  The end of the world.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **Short, I know.  I am sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I had a speech due last week.  Unfortunately, that is more important than FanFiction.net stories.  I got an 88 on my speech ^^  Anyways, I'll try to update sooner.  I have a question for you.  Would you like me to update lots with chapters about 2-3 pages long (like this one) or update less often (like I have been doing lately) with chapters about 7 pages long?  I really don't care which one.  Anyways, see yah!!

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	5. A Boring Day

**A/N:**  I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN NEARLY 4 MONTHS!!!!!  Me so bad…  Me not do again…  *sniff sniff*  Me not waste your time…

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own anything…  Either Colfer does, or FanFiction.Net does.  Not fair…

*~*~*~*~*

            Night Shade sighed and closed the book she was reading, "Are you _sure that there are no other books on Holl's Dagger?"_

            "I am absolutely sure that there are no more books on Holly Short's Dagger," a warm, kindly, but slightly exasperated woman's voice said.

            "Alright then, House," Night groaned, stood up and stretched out her back, "What time is it?"

            "10:30 PM," House said.

            "Shit!  Fuck!  D'Arvit!  Son of a bitch!  Bloody Hell!  Damn it!  Crap!  Hell!  Purple Monkeys!" Night stopped for a breather.

            "Purple Monkeys?" House asked, quite used to Night's potty mouth.

            "I dunno…  I heard someone say it," Night shrugged.  (A/N:  Actually, I asked Crimson Dragoness (wicca-gurl) for another swear…  Look what she gave me -_-;;  I am writing this on paper during speeches, boring speeches.)

            "Okay then.  You better get going," House said.

            "Yeah, I'm late for school," Night said, "Oh, who gives a damn!  I'm skipping."

            "Night, you skipped yesterday," House said, disapproving Night's actions.

            "I'm going to visit Root to see if I can use LEP's computers," Night said.

            "Get over the Dagger thing.  LEP isn't going to have any more information than we do," House groaned.

            "Who cares?  It's worth a shot!" Night said, then grabbed ten mini-disks and her long green jacket.

            "You really love that jacket, don't you?" House asked.  (Actually, the author likes the colour green and long coats.  Hence, her character does too.)

            "Yup," Night grinned and ran out the library, then out of the house named House.

            "Good bye," House called after her mistress.

            "See yah later, House," Night yelled and ran down the street.

            *~*~*~*~*

            Mrs. Mandrake glared at her students.  She couldn't get them under control.  The just kept laughing.  All except Short.  _She looked smug.  Mrs. Mandrake knew that Short had something to do with this._

            _The only thing good about today is that Shade isn't here, Mrs. Mandrake thought, __her and Short are terrible!_

            Holly was worried, _Where__ was_ Night?  She usually doesn't skip two days in a row.  The Dagger must really have her worried_, Holly's hand unconsciously moved to the small of her back, behind her jacket to the hilt of the Dagger, 'There is nothing to worry about, yet.  We've got a little less than two months to fix the problem.'_

*~*~*~*~*

            The Dagger's corrupt mind chuckled, '_Poor, poor Holly Rose Short.  She doesn't know half of her troubles…  Whom should I, er, _dispose_, of first?  That green-eyed brat.  Oh, how I hate the Shade's who serve the terrible light.  They are hypocrites, the lot of them!  All their names contradict their natures.  The newest one…  She named herself, obviously.  Night Shade.  _She's_ with the light, it's obvious.  She stopped me from finishing off Julius Root, one of the only ones who know of my true nature…  I can't kill Night Shade yet.  Holly Short will not let that happen…  Maybe that teacher, Mrs. Mandrake…  Heh heh heh…  Holly Short wouldn't mind _her_ gone!_

*~*~*~*~*

            "Oh, it's _you _again," the secretary Night encountered in her previous visit to the Police Plaza.

            "Nice to see you too," Night smiled sweetly and read the secretary's name tag, "Andrea Blossom."

            "I take it you want to see Commander Root again," Andrea forced herself to say pleasantly.

            "Quite correct.  Tell him that I am coming up, okay?" Night walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button repeatedly.  The doors slid open and she walked in and pressed the close button.  She swiftly jabbed the button labelled '4'.  Night held her breath and the elevator jerked upwards.  Night released her breath then grinned.  Good, no security, so far.  The horrible elevator music began to play.  Night paced back and forth, watching the numbers flick by.  2.  The elevator stopped and the doors slid open and Cudgeon walked in.

            "Hello Miss Shade.  Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cudgeon asked, a small smile on his face.  He pressed the button labelled '3'.

            "Yes, I'm supposed to.  But obviously I am not," Night said shortly.

            "You are a very naughty girl, do you know that?" Cudgeon breathed.

            "Yes, I do.  But that doesn't mean I care," the number changed to 3, "I do believe you get off here."

            "Thank you very much, Miss Shade.  Good evening," Cudgeon said, then left the elevator.

            "Have a terrible evening," Night snapped, then jabbed the close button again.  The doors closed on Cudgeon's fuming face.  The elevator inched its way up.

            "Come on, come on you stupid thing!" Night hissed.  She didn't seem to realize that only her house talks, not elevators.

            DING!

            "Finally!" Night growled and ran down the hall to Root's office.  She kicked the door.

            "Who is it?" Root's gravely voice asked.

            "Night Shade!  I was here yesterday, 'member?" Night called.

            "Come in.  The door is unlocked," Root said.  Night turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  A major change from her usual kick-and-enter.

            "I was wondering if I could use one of your computers," Night said.

            "Of course, assuming that you are using this to research that Dagger?" Root asked.

            "Yup," Night nodded vigorously.  Root pressed a button and said:

            "Foaly, get down to Root's office.  NOW!"

            "Who's Foaly?" Night asked.

            "A techie centaur.  He's new so he can be spared to help you.  I do believe he is in charge of watching the troll population," Root explained.  Night flinched.  Troll population.  How boring.

            "I'm here, Commander!" a centaur, obviously Foaly, panted.  He looked slightly worried.

            "Could you please help Miss Shade in finding the information she needs?" Root asked.  By the tone of his voice, there was only one answer.

            "Yessir," Foaly said.

            "Great.  Now scram!" Root said.  Foaly looked at the small elf.  She met his eyes evenly.

            "Shade.  Night Shade.  Call me Night," Night held out her hand.  Foaly shook it with his hairy one.

            "Come along now.  I don't have all day!" Foaly lied through his horsey teeth.

            "Alright," Night smiled and decided to humour him.  She walked past the centaur, turned around and said to Root, "I think you chose the wrong centaur.  I might take all day!" Root chuckled and Foaly looked quite worried.

            "Oh no you won't!" he neighed.

            "Good thing I brought these," Said Night, ignoring Foaly.  She held up ten blank mini-discs, "I won't be wasting your paper and ink," She turned and walked a few steps down the hall, "Where's your computer?"

*~*~*~*~*

            _D'Arvit!  The Elfin Kings and Queens are booorrring, Holly thought, _Too___ bad we are doing Tyrath McFain…  His life was sooo boring.  San D'Claus was at least__ insane…_

            "McFain helped stop the goblins from…" Mrs. Mandrake droned on.

            _Night, where are you?  This is sooo boring!  I bet whatever you are doing isn't boring…_

*~*~*~*~*

            Holly was wrong.  Night _was bored.  All Foaly would let her do was sit in a chair, _stupid centaur.  It's not like I'll crash his computer.  I'm not an idiot!_ So she amused herself by watching a number on the screen.  Every few minutes or so, the number would rise, _I wonder what that number's for?_ Suddenly, Night remember Foaly's job, _Oh no!  That number _can't__ be the troll population!_

            "Er, Foaly, what's that number for?" Night asked nervously.

            "The troll pop.," Foaly replied.

            "Is it supposed to go up every few minutes?" Night asked.

            "No, don't be ridiculous.  Why would you think that?" Foaly asked.

            "Because it _is_!" Night explained.

            "Don't be ridiculous," Foaly repeated loftily.

            "Watch it," Night commanded.  By the tone of pure worry in her voice, Foaly did watch it.  Before his amazed eyes, the number went up by one.

            "D'Arvit."

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:**  Anyone who guesses the thingy behind Night's name wins a prize…  A FREE TRIP TO HAVEN or ATLANTIS!!  Thank you…

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_

*winks, then fades out*


	6. Evil Uncles

**A/N:**  Here is chapter six.  Wow.  This is my longest story on FanFiction.Net…  Wait… my other one might have more words…  Yup.  One of my HP ones has 3574 more words…  Good ol' computer calculators…  But that is without this chapter…  Oh, I'll shut up now…

Or maybe not.  I had a lot of questions so I think I will answer a few…

**Becca****:  Yeah, the wait was bad… heh heh…**

**Scarletswitchblade****:  The only villains are the Dagger and the guy with the Troll Pop…  Can't say more or I'll give away my plot.  I just figured that there would be Seers.  We're talking about magick Fairies here.  Nearly all fantasy/magick books I read have Seers in them.  So it would make sense to put them in Haven.  Also, Night is the only Sorceress left, but she has no magick yet, so yeah…  Root is tolerant to the word 'bitch' because that is what he would use to describe Mrs. Mandrake and I do believe he swears too…  I hope you keep reading!**

**Kelsey:**  LOL.  I'd blame Artemis and Cudgeon, too…  Unfortunately, I just threw in Cudgeon 'cause I hate him and I want to do a little character bashing… Ish…  I don't know what the Dagger will do to Mandrake, yet…  I will wear the Gold Star at all times!  I feel so honoured.  *Cheesy award voice thing* I would like to thank my reviewers, my Beta Readers, myself!  LOL.  Just joking…  Dang… I'm hyper now…

**Chrysgurl****:  me so bad…  Me never updated ^^;;;  I'm updating now!  Too many stories…  GAH!**

**Auden****:  Nope.  I do like the name, though!**

**Poohsbestfriend****:  Thank you for the advice!  I think you are on of the first to actually give me criticism that makes sense!  I feel privileged!  I'm rambling.  *shakes head*  Okay.  Yeah, I kinda realize that that scene with Holly, Night, Cedar and Root is a little screwed.  I just wanted Night to be choked, essentially…  I don't know why…  Root never told Holly because…  He didn't want her to worry or something…  I don't remember my reason…  I know I had one!  Don't mind me.  *shaky smile*  Night knew she shouldn't be in Police Plaza.  The secretary was a little scared of her.  That is why she was acting nervous, ish, on the elevator.  I keep forgetting to proof read…  I'm so bad…  Yes.  Thank you very, very, VERY much for your review!  More helpful than my Beta Readers.  *kicks Beta Readers*  One day I'll fire them!  I'm done rambling now…  For now…**

**Lutefa****:  Nope!  Good guess, though…**

**Juggler:**  I originally thought that too, but that means in the Artemis Fowl books time frame, Holly is about 8.5 years old.  So that is why I ditched that idea.  I have an odd theory to Fairy growth is that from the ages 0-20 it is about 0-12 for us humans, 21-40 is about 13-20 for us.  Then they grow veeeerrry slowly for the rest of their lives…  What's the point of being long-lived if you spend a lot of it as a kid?  Stupid theory, but oh well!!!

I'm done with all that now!  Disclaimer!  Here boy!  Come 'er boy!  Here Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer!

Disclaimer:  You suck.

Mage Kitty:  Do your job.

**Disclaimer**:  Mage Kitty doesn't own…

*~*~*~*~*

            "NOT-SO-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mrs.  Mandrake's class yelled.

            "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?" The not-so-happy birthday gir-er, hag screeched.

            "Happy, or rather, not, Birthday, Mrs. Mandrake!  I baked you a cake!  Or, rather, House did…  Oh well!" Night grinned cheerfully, holding out a gigantic cake.  Even by Mud-Man standards, it was huge.  It was a miracle that Night could even lift it.  Covering the odd-shaped, half sunken cake was candles.  Over a thousand of them.  Where Night got the candles, she never told anyone.

            "THIS IS A DISGRACE!  EVERYONE!  BACK IN YOUR DESKS!" Mrs. Mandrake yelled.

            "Where should I put the cake?" Night asked.

            "Arrrr!!" Mrs. Mandrake ripped the cake from Night's hands and threw it in the garbage can.

            "Chocolate cake with wax candles.  Yum," the garbage can said robotically.  The class snickered.

            "SHORT!  QUIT SCREWING AROUND WITH THE SCHOOL'S EQUIPMENT!" Mrs. Mandrake snarled.  Holly merely gazed at her fingernails.  Night threw something in the garbage can.

            "Silicone.  Yum," the garbage can said.

            "Class.  You.  Have.  A.  New.  Class.  MATE!" Mrs. Mandrake bit out, "Get.  Over.  Here.  BOY!"

            "Whatever," a handsome, well muscled elf walked in.  Nearly all of the girls gazed at him with love-struck eyes.  The only girls not paying attention to the elf were Holly and Night.  Holly was doodling in a sketching program on her computer and Night was smiling deviously at the garbage can.

            "This is your new classmate.  His name is Elburt Kelp," Mrs. Mandrake said.  Holly, Night and quite a few of the guys snickered.  Elburt glared at them all.  The girls sighed.

            "Ya'll call me Trouble or ya'll be gettin' some!" Elburt/Trouble slurred.  Night eyed him evilly.  She jumped up and flung herself on Elburt/Trouble, forcing him backwards onto the garbage can.

"What the…?" Elburt/Trouble started.

            "Fairy Elf hand.  Yum," The garbage can intoned.  Elburt/Trouble yelled and yanked his hand out of the garbage can.  The tips of his fingers were stained crimson.  Blue sparks quickly came to the rescue.

            "You bitch!" Elburt/Trouble snarled.  Night leapt to her feet and ran crazily around the room, with Trouble in pursuit.  The boys laughed at Trouble and the girls glared at Night.  That odd girl was making a laughing stock of their handsome new classmate.  After a little while, Night ran past Holly's desk.  Holly lazily stuck out a foot and Trouble fell flat on his face.

            "THAT IS ENOUGH!  SHORT, SHADE, CONTROL YOURSSELVES!  IN YOUR DESKS!!" Mrs. Mandrake roared, shaking with fury.  She conveniently forgot all about what Trouble had done, "YOU WILL SEE THE PRINCIPAL AFTER CLASS!  NOW!  Pay attention.  We shall continue on with Tyrath McFain…" Mrs. Mandrake droned on, seeming to forget about everything that had happened.  Night and Trouble took their seats, Trouble beside Holly and Night in front of her.  Trouble glared at the two elves.  Holly smiled innocently at him and sarcastically batted her eyelashes.  Night was pressing random keys on her lap top and giggling when the computer made a noise.  Her speakers where on as high as they could go.  She soon grew tired of that and booted up the Fairy Spiral.  Soon enough, she was wandering around and glancing at her favourite haunts.  Bored, she picked out a text-based chat room.

            sorceress_green signed on.

            crunchball_king11 says:  Hi Greeny!

            sorceress_green says:  Hey King!  Is anybody else on?

            crunchball_king11 says:  Mefarious left a few moments ago.

            sorceress_green says:  Oh, thanx.

            crunchball_king11 says:  No prob.

            recon_red signed on.

            recon_red says:  Hey King!  Hey Greeny.  Me poke you!

            Holly poked Night.

            sorceress_green says:  Was that necessary?

            recon_red says:  yup.

            crunchball_king11 says:  Your school must have very low security.

            sorceress_green says:  Yeah, it does.  It only took me and RR 2 days to hack into the Spiral.  The p@$$w0rd is _so stupid._

            recon_red says:  It wasn't that hard.  D'@rv1t!

            crunchball_king11 says:  Language, RR.

            recon_red says:  Blame it on Greeny.  Get out of here, Greeny.  Trouble's         watching!  CYA, King!

            recon_red has left the conversation

            sorceress_green says:  Right.  I'll explain later, King…  G2G!

            sorceress_green has left the conversation.

            "You can get access to the Spiral here?" Trouble whispered, disbelievingly.

            "Only if you know the code.  We do and you don't.  Don't tell anyone, and we might just reward you," Night said quietly.

            "With the code?" Trouble demanded.

            "Only if you keep your mouth shut for a month," Holly said.

            "Easy," Elburt turned back to his computer and looked as if he had never talked to the girls.  Holly and Night's screens blinked to show that they received a message.

            **To:  recon_red; sorceress_green**

            **From:  double_trouble**

            **Subject:  Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Is Tyrath McFain always like this?**

Holly swallowed.

            **To: double_trouble**

            **From:  recon_red**

            **Subject:  Re: Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain isn't a secure line, idiot!**

            **To:  recon_red**

            **From:  double_trouble**

            **Subject:  Re: Re: Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain should use FF and Greeny's house.**

            **To:  double_trouble**

            **From:  recon_red**

            **Subject:  Re: Re: Re: Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain isn't getting the code that easily.**

            **To:  recon_red**

            **From:  double_trouble**

            **Subject:  Re: Re: Re: Re: Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain has an apartment there.  He just needs the key.  Then he will be secure.**

            **To:  double_trouble**

            **From:  recon_red**

            **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain should wait a few minutes.**

            **To:  recon_red**

            **From:  double_trouble**

            **Subject:  Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain agrees.**

            **To:  sorceress_green**

            **From:  recon_red**

            **Subject:  secure Trouble**

            **Message:  Trouble wants code.**

            **To:  recon_red**

            **From:  sorceress_green**

            **Subject:  Re: secure Trouble**

            **Message:  sorceress_green invites you t a secure text instant messaging session.  Click here to accept.**

            recon_red says:  What do you think?

            sorceress_green says:  I think we should risk it.

            recon_red says:  Yeah.  Someone will find out about the Tyrath McFain messages we have been sending.  Then our secret is blown.  I still don't like it.

            sorceress_green says:  Trust me.

            recon_red says:  I do.

            Instant Messaging session terminated.

            **To:  double_trouble**

            **From:  sorceress_green**

            **Subject:  Tyrath McFain**

            **Message:  Tyrath McFain's code is HavenHighRocks.  Tyrath McFain should boot up the world and use the code.**

            Holly and Night quickly went to their chat room.

            sorceress_green has joined the conversation

            double_trouble has joined the conversation

            crunchball_king11 says:  Trouble!  Long time no see!  Greeny!  Back already?

            sorceress_green says:  Where's RR?  Is she here yet?

            recon_red says:  Yah.

            double_trouble says:  Why did you give me the p@$$w0rd?

            recon_red says:  you would have given us away.

            double_trouble says:  Oh.

            crunchball_king11 says:  You're all at the same place?  Crazy!

            sorceress_green says:  Yeah.

            double_trouble says:  You two are trouble makers, huh?

            recon_red says:  We just like to piss off MM.

            double_trouble says:  Who wouldn't?

            "Class dismissed for a five minute break.  Short, Shade.  Go to the principal's office.  NOW!"  Mrs. Mandrake barked.

            recon_red says:  Well, me and Greeny gotta go…  Principal's waiting ^^;;;

            sorceress_green says:  Me and RR are leaving now.  Bye King!

            crunchball_king11 says:  CYA

            recon_red has left the conversation

            "Get moving, girls!"

            "Excuse me, ma'am?" A medium height, dark haired man stood at the doorway.  His cold eyes were the unusual colour of green flecked with gold.  Night stiffened, green eyes wide with shock.  She moved behind Holly in an attempt to hide herself.

            "Night?  Hiding behind me won't work.  I advise hiding behind Trouble!" Holly hissed.  She was right.  Holly was slim and as short as her surname suggests.  Night was a good inch or so bigger than Holly.  They look quite ridiculous with Night trying to hide.

            "Sir.  Do you need anything?" Mrs. Mandrake asked.

            "I only with to know if a 'Belladonna Shade' is registered her," The man's peculiar eyes never left Mrs. Mandrake's.

            "No sir, I'm afraid not.  There _is a _Night_ Shade registered here, though," Mrs. Mandrake's eyes turned to Night who stepped out from behind Holly; it was useless to avoid confrontation now._

            "Night Shade, eh?  Clever pseudonym, my dear Belladonna," the man smiled venomously at Night.

            "If that name ever leaves your tongue again, I'll rip it out, _Uncle," Night said, in the same tone she uses around Cudgeon.  Icy-cold and as dangerous as Hell, "My name is Night Shade," Night oddly half slurred the names 'Night Shade' together._

            "But Bell- Night Shade, I only come here to give you an offer you can't refuse," the man only known as 'Uncle' said.

            "I can refuse and probably will, considering you already fear me," Night said, as cold as ice.  Uncle barely suppressed a shiver.

            "I wish to offer you a home." Uncle plunged on.

            "I have one."

            "But a better one!  One where you are not alone," Uncle circled Night slowly.  Night followed his movements with narrowed eyes.

            "I'm not alone in House.  She's there as well as the Demons," Night began to circle Uncle as well.

            "Demons!  Shade, you shouldn't be living in such a place!" Mrs. Mandrake exclaimed.

            "Silence!" Night snarled, enough venom in her voice to cow the hag for a while.

            "Your esteemed teacher is correct.  You shouldn't be living in that mansion," Uncle said.  Holly couldn't help but gasp a little.  Night lived in a _mansion more or less _alone_?_

            "She is not.  I will live in House and you will leave me be!" Night lost all of the icy cool she previously held.  Uncle noticeably flinched.

            "You shall not speak to me like that, magick-less slave!" Uncle drew himself up to his full height.  Night, deceptively calm, raised an eyebrow.

            "I may be magick-less, but I'm no 'slave,'" in one smooth movement, Night reached down and pulled a knife out of her boot, "Hold out your hand, palm up.  No fist!" Night snarled.  Uncle reluctantly held out his hand.  Night drew her knife against the open palm, drawing blood.  Holly leaned in closer, and Mrs. Mandrake gasped, then also leaned in.  There were a few murmurs, heralding the return of the rest of the class.  Trouble had never left.  He just stood there, silent.  The cut on Uncle's hand began to ooze blood.

            "You called _me_ magick-less?  There's not a drop of green fire or blue sparks in you, slave," Night chortled.

            "I'm just dry," Uncle said, desperately.

            "Really?  The full moon was yesterday!" Night scoffed, "Now, leave before you spout any more secrets of Shade!"

            "Not until you come with me, _Belladonna_," Uncle said.

            "I SHALL NOT GO!" Night's voice seemed magnified beyond belief; she seemed to stand tall, too tall for the room.  Her hair seemed lifted by and invisible breeze and her skin glowed green and yellow, green most dominant, "I SHALL NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH _YOU, A LYING, WORTHLESS, MAGICK-LESS SLAVE!  LEAVE MY SIGHT AND NEVER RETURN BEFORE I HAVE SUMMOND YOU!"_

            "You will soon be a magick-less slave, too, Night Shade.  In only a few months!" Uncle's smile was cruel and mocking, "How does it feel to be failing the two remaining Houses of Sorcery, Night Shade, daughter of Samireel Shade, Head of the House of Shade, and Seera Spark, Head of the House of Spark?  You will fail, Night Shade, and with your failure, you shall end the reign of the two greatest, and now only, Houses of Sorcery!"

            "BEGONE, WORTHLESS SON OF A SHADE!  I WILL _NOT_ FAIL!  BEGONE, BEFORE I SET THE DEMONS OF SHADE ON YOU!" Night roared, her eerie glow crackling.

            "I'm leaving.  But you can't say I didn't warn you!" Uncle turned and stormed out of the room.  Night frowned at the empty doorway, then turned and hopped on a table.  She reclined on it, looking for all the world an ancient Roman Empress, playing with a bloodied knife.  Then, with a sadistic smile, she began licking the blood off the crimson blade and laughing.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  *laughing*  There's a side of Night Shade you don't' see often.  I can't believe that nobody figured out her name.  I thought it was obvious.  Then again, I love the bloody parts of stories.  I dropped quite a few hints for Night's name in this chapter.  Think, Uncle.  He delivered all, or nearly all of them.  Crimson Dragoness and Devil Bass Pyro can't answer, though.  I think Pyro knows, and Crimson defiantly knows.  I wonder if she remembers, though.  ^^

The parts indented were, obviously, conversations or E-Mails over the Spiral.  The reason all of the messages that are not secure have Tyrath McFain's name in it often is that the school monitors the E-Mails.  So as long as the students code (ish) their messages, they can talk about anything they want.  For example:

Tyrath McFain has an apartment there.  He just needs the key.  Then he will be secure.

Translated, that means:

I have an account there.  I just need the password.  Then we can talk without being over heard.

Simple, eh?  Well, it is simple to me…  And I am insane…  So who knows???  I'll see you all again in a week or so,

_            ~ Mage Kitty ^^_


	7. Magickless

**Whatever the ridiculously long title for this story is…**

_~ Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **_Well, I figured out how to do italics and stuffy…  So I am vaguely amused by it…  I have no idea what to write for this chapter, so it will be really odd…  Probably…_

**DISCLAIMER:  **_I don't own anything AF related…  I only own Mrs. Mandrake and Night…  Wow…  So very much…_

*~*~*~*~*

Holly stumbled into the classroom, her long, auburn hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Miss, er?" A young male sprite asked.

"Murmph…" Holly muttered inarticulately.

"I'm sorry, did you just say your name is Murmph," the poor sprite said. Holly opened her mouth, then erupted into a yawn.

"Holly… She's Holly Short," Night said from behind Holly.

"Mrph," Holly turned around to face Night.

"Holls, you look terrible," Night said.

"Glurk," was Holly's only comment.

"Please sit down, Miss Short, Miss…" the sprite trailed off.

"Night Shade," Night said.

"Right, Miss Shade. Sit down please," the sprite said. The two elves sat down.

"Hello class, Mrs. Mandrake isn't feeling well, so I'm subbing for her. My name is Mr. Verbil. Some of you, I'm sure, know my son," the sprite said. All the females in the class groaned. Everyone knew Chix Verbil.

"He _is_ rather annoying, isn't he?" Mr. Verbil admitted, "Now, start up your math programs. Today we're going to do polynomials…"

            **To: _sorceress_green___**

**From: **_double_trouble_

**Subject: **_Polynomials_

**Message: **_What's up with these polynomials?_

**To: **_double_trouble_

**From: **_sorceress_green_

**Subject: **_Secure Are you mad?!?_

**Message: **_What have we said about not securing messages, you idiot!_

** To: **_sorceress_green_

**From: **_double_trouble_

**Subject: **_Re: Secure Are you mad?!?_

**Message: **_No, I am not mad. I just don't know how to secure messages… Which is **your **fault._

**To: **_double_trouble_

**From: **_sorceress_green_

**Subject: **_Secure Instant Messaging Session_

**Message: **_sorceress_green__ invites you to a Secure Instant Messaging Session. Click here _to accept.__

**double_trouble**** says: _What's with Holly?_**

**sorceress_green**** says: _Dunno__. Probably stayed up late… Go back to your polynomials…_**

**sorceress_green**** has left the session.**

"D'Arvit," Trouble muttered.

*~*~*~*~*

Holly sighed then yawned tiredly, _what's going on? Why am I so tired? _She asked herself. There was no response. _I don't remember anything from last night… Except for going to bed… But why then am I so tired?_

*~*~*~*~*

_You'll never know, Holly Short… You'll never know!!! _The Dagger snarled.

*~*~*~*~*

_What is wrong with Holly… She doesn't seem… right… _Trouble wondered.

*~*~*~*~*

_It's the Dagger… It's gotta be… I'm going to have a little chat with our friends down at __Police__Plaza__ after school today… Night promised to herself._

*~*~*~*~* Police Plaza *~*~*~*~*

"This Troll Population thing is crazy. It's not possible!" Cedar exclaimed.

"Well it is," Foaly assured them.

"Don't be ridiculous. The counter thing is probably broken" Root said.

"It's not. If you don't believe me, get one of your Recon officers to find out, Commander," Foaly said.

"Fine. Cedar, get yourself a pair of wings. Good ones," Root said.

"Yessir," Cedar said. He walked out with Foaly to get a pair of wings.

*~*~*~*~*

"Er, Commander… I think Foaly was right. There are way too many Trolls around here," Cedar's voice said, crystal clear over the speakers.

"Get an approximate number, Captain," Root growled.

"Yessir. Er, about a thousand in one area," Cedar said. And as every little Fairy knows, Trolls are solitary creatures. So when you get about one thousand in one place was, well, _unusual, _to say the least.

"Come back, Captain… We don't want you spotted," Root said.

"Yessir," Cedar turned around and zoomed back to Police Plaza.

"So the counter isn't broken," Root said, wondering as Cedar deposited his wings back into the storage.

"It seems so," Cedar said, then nicked his finger on a sharp edge of the wings, "Ouch."

"Captain?" Root question.

"Oh, nothing. I just cut my finger on the wings. The blue sparks will take care of it. I'm still running hot," Cedar shrugged.

"Alright," Root said, dubious, for the finger was still stained crimson. He continued to watch the finger. There were no hints of blue sparks, "Are you sure Captain? Your finger isn't healing."

"Don't be ridiculous! I did the Ritual two days ago!" Cedar said, slowly loosing his confidence as the sparks never made an appearance.

"Try to shield, Cedar," Root said. Cedar tried. Sweat ran down his face with the effort. But he didn't even flicker out of view. Cedar and Root stared at each other, and that was how Foaly found them.

"Commander, Captain, I have some more… What's the matter?" Foaly asked.

"I have no magick…"

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **_As you can see, I love italics and stuff ^^ Keep guessing about Night's name. I think another hint is in order. Her **full name. And sorry for the short chapter… It was either this, or nothing at all… Take your pick… And it was just such a great place to leave it off ^^**_

**_Mage Kitty =^.^=_**

****

_Oops… Forgot to do the reviewer thing… I'll do it now ^^;;;_

**Becca****: _I don't know… Maybe my story will have a bit of Trouble/Holly... *winks*_**

**Chrysgirl****: _Yes, not much is known about Night, eh? I don't even know that much about her ^^;;;_**

**Fictionfan****: _Belladonna was a cosmetic?? Made by Nightshade?? Well, that's odd… Why would anyone wanna name a cosmetic after a poisonous plant?? No, Night's not named after makeup, sorry!_**

**Auden****: _I am, I am!_**

**Lutefa****: _Night is sorta a ruler… She's more of the boss witch or whatever… Your mother is mean. **You **were the one smart enough to bring the umbrella, it should be all yours! MWAHAHAHA!!!_**

**Ladeda****: **Well, two people want this to be a Holly/Trouble, so maybe… And I was just about done this chapter when I got your review ^^;;; How weird…


	8. Green Holly

**I forgot the title again**

            ~ _Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **_Yes.  Took Drivers test…  I have a life again…  Sorta…  That means more updates.  Also, I'm going to try and finish this story, so my other stories won't be updated as much.  Be happy…_

**DISCLAIMER:  **_You know it already…_

**Ladeda:  **Yup, it's going to be an H/T…  And you are right about putting the names together.  Look it up in the dictionary ^^

**Lutefa:  **Yes.  Smartness is good.  Cedar's magick problem might not be what you think it is, though…  *tries to sound mysterious, but gives away part of the chapter*

**Becca8:  **Nope.  Not lampshade…  Your right about putting the names together, though ^^   It is an H/T now ^^

**Dragoness Fighter (or chrysgirl…  whatever you call yourself ^^):  **Like your name ^^

**Scarletswitchblade:  **Wow.  You had a lot to say…  It's going to be H/T.  Cedar didn't touch the Dagger.  It was something else ^^  I couldn't figure out how to use italics and I thought if I saved it as .html I would have to use HTML codes, but I didn't ^^  I don't even know if the Trolls have anything to do with the Dagger.  It might…  Holly has no magick so it doesn't matter if she handles the Dagger or anything.  So the Ritual would work, _if she doesn't touch the Dagger at all after she does it.  And, believe me, that's something very hard to do.  Night Shade's middle name isn't a poison.  But you're on the right track ^^  The clues had to do with the name Belladonna and Night's entire name…  I think that is about it ^^;;;  Oh, and from last chappy, I can't tell you about the magick-less crap.  Has to do with the Sorcerer's Ritual crap.  Sometime, in the distant future, Night will explain all the Sorcerer crap.  Now I think that is about it…_

***~*~*~*~* Chapter Eight:  Green Holly *~*~*~*~***

            Night frowned as she walked slowly to school.  The past few weeks were _not _the greatest.  Her Uncle came to the school, the Dagger arrived and the Troll population disaster.  Not to mention that she'd yet to find a Protector.  And her 30th birthday was in a little less than a month.  She knew that Root knew more about the Dagger then he said.  _'But he keeps refusing to tell me it,' _her thoughts were interrupted when a pink limo drove by and splashed mud all over her.

            "Hey!  Watch where you're going, you asshole!" She screamed after the limo.  Frowning, she looked down at her clothes, which were splattered with mud and was quickly drying.  She half-heartedly tried to wipe the mud off her, then gave up when she heard the warning bell ring in the distance.  Cursing, she took off at a run to make it to school in time.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Feeling better today?" Trouble asked Holly.

            "Uh, yeah.  I don't know why I was so tired yesterday…  Maybe Night has an idea," Holly said.

            "If she doesn't get here soon, she'll be late," Trouble said, just as the warning bell went off.

            "She'll be here," Holly assured him.  Trouble still looked slightly doubtful, "Trust me," The two fell into idle chatter, occasionally glancing at the clock on the classroom wall.  Thirty seconds before the bell rang, an out of breath, mud covered Night stood panting in the doorway.

            "I told you she would be here," Holly said smugly, completely unconcerned about Night's appearance.

            "Miss Shade, what happened to you?" Mr. Verbil asked.  Several of the girls giggled.

            "Some bastard in a pink limo decided it would be great fun to muddy-up a pedestrian," Night was decidedly cross, _One more bad thing to the list, _she thought.

            "Out of my way, civilian!" A high, imperious voice commanded.

            "Civilian?  You hardly look like a Council employee," Night had turned around and faced the person out side of the room.

            "I am a direct descendent of Frond himself!" The voice said haughtily.

            "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Your Highness!  We've saved a seat of honour just for you," Night said, her voice thick with sarcasm.  She bowed low and stepped aside.  A young, blonde girl swept regally past.  Night placed a hand on the girl's arm and gently steered her towards her 'seat of honour.'  Night's posture and carefully pleasant mask made her look like a queen leading her royal sister to her seat.  Night set the girl into a desk right besides the teacher's.  She then bowed and backed off to her own desk, located near the back of the room.

            "Thank you, servant," The girl said, then waved a hand dismissively.  Night and Holly glanced at each other and tried hard no to laugh.

            "Miss, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Verbil said to the girl.  It was the worst possible thing he could have said.

            Sniffing, the girl said, in obvious distaste, "I am Lili Frond and I own a pink limousine…" At that, Night flushed red with fury.  She picked up a ball that vaguely resembles a modern – day shot put ball.  And as everyone who has played shot put knows, those balls are _heavy._  Night then chucked the ball, and to Lili's dismay, Night's aim was just right.

            Thunk.

            Lili dropped down.  She shot put ball hit her square in the head.  Everyone sat in stunned silence as blue sparks raced around Lili's head.  A few seconds later, Lili sat up.

            "Like, where am I?" she said in a very ditzy voice.

            "At school," Trouble supplied.

            "Like, what school?" Lili asked, frowning prettily.

            "It looks like that shot put ball knocked loose a few bolts," Holly murmured to Night, "Where did that ball come from anyways?"

            "Trouble's back pack," Night said, then cackled insanely, "Bwhahahahahaa!  Revenge is sweet!"

            "Like, what revenge?" Lili asked.

            "Er, Miss Frond…  I think we might have to get you to the Nurse's Office.  Any volunteers for taking her?" Mr. Verbil asked.  The entire male population waved their hands enthusiastically.  Much to Holly's disgust and, oddly enough, dismay, Trouble was among them.

            "Er.  Mr. Kelp.  How about you take Miss Frond to the Nurse's Office," Mr. Verbil said.

            "Alright," Trouble began to get up, then froze, "Holly," he whispered, "Where's the Nurse's Office?"

            Holly sighed, then gave him the directions.  Trouble got up and led Lili out of the room, much to everyone's dismay.  The girls were jealous of Lili because she was with Trouble, and the guys were jealous of Trouble because he was with Lili.  Oddly enough, Holly was as jealous as the rest of her peers.  In fact, the only one who was _not _jealous was Night, who was still cackling evilly.

            "Night, give it a rest.  It's old," Holly said bitchily to Night.

            "Whoa!  Who got your knickers in a knot?" Night asked.

            "What the hell are you talking about?" Holly snarled.

            Night raised her eyebrows, "Is this just a bad case of PMS, or does it have to do with a certain male elf who just left the room?"

            Holly glared at Night, her cheeks faintly pink, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Night."

            "Suuuuuure," Night said, an annoying, confidential smile gracing her face, "Suuuure," she said again.

            "SHUT UP!" Holly buried her face in her hands, "shut up," she repeated, weaker.

            "Holly and T-aacccckkk!" For the second time in such a short while, Night was choked.

            "Not one word," Holly said, then let go of Night's neck.

            "Yes ma'am," Night said sarcastically, "Any thing you sa- hey!  No duck tape!  Ho-" Holly slapped the duck tape over Night's mouth, then duck tapped her hand s behind her back, cop style.

            "There we go," Holly said.

            "Mmrph!  Fffk ooo!" Night struggled against her bonds.

            "Watch your mouth, Night!" Holly said cheerfully, knowing that her friend would be cursing in every language imaginable.

            "Miss Short, Miss Shade!  Will you stop this foolishness," Mr Verbil said, a little late.  Night managed to get a pair of scissors and sawed the duck tape off her wrists.  Slowly, painfully, she pulled the duck tape off her mouth.

            "Ah!  Fuck!  The pain!" she cursed.

            "Miss Shade!  Watch your mouth!" Mr. Verbil said.

            "He… ck…" Night said.  Mr. Verbil shot her a suspicious look, then walked up to the front of the class.

            "Now today we're going to…"

            Holly zoned out the sub.  It was far more interesting to watch Night un-duck tape herself.  _Damn.  How long has it been since Trouble left with Lili.  I bet it has been hours.  Damn. Four minutes,_ Holly fiddled with her roll of duck tape, _has to be five minutes now.  Damn.  Four minutes and thirty three seconds, _Holly sighted, then booted up the Spiral.  Lazily, she typed in fws.vbubblez.hvn.  Impatiently, she waited for the page to load, then started popping bubbles at an amazing speed, _Virtual Bubble Wrap…_  Holy thought hazily.  Her screen blinked, signally a new message.

            **To: _recon_red_**

**From:  _sorceress_green_**

**Subject: _secure Hello_**

**Message:  _Holly and Trouble, sitting in a-_**

            Holly stopped reading, then deleted the message.

            "Damn you," Night muttered a few minutes later.

            **To: _recon_red_**

**From: _sorceress_green_**

**Subject:  _secure Not about Trouble_**

**Message:  _Trouble's been gone for 7 minutes!_**

Holly glared at the back of Night's head.

            The door opened and Holly's head shot up.  Trouble swaggered in, looking mighty pleased with himself.

            "There's lipstick on your cheek," Holly hissed at him.

            "Oh, so there is," Trouble grinned.

            "Humph," Holly turned around and resumed glaring at Night.

            **To:  _sorceress_green_**

**From:  _double_trouble_**

_            **Subject:  **__secure Holly_

_            **Message:  **__What's with Holly?_

_            **To:  **__double_trouble_

_            **From:  **__sorceress_green_

_            **Subject:  **__Re: secure Holly_

_            **Message:  **__She's the colour of my name._

            **To:  _sorceress_green_**

**From:  _double_trouble_**

_            **Subject:  **__Re: Re: secure Holly_

_            **Message:  **__She's **green?!?**_

****

_            **To:  **__double_trouble_

_            **From:  **__sorceress_green_

_            **Subject:  **__Re: Re: Re: secure Holly_

_            **Message:  **__If you don't know, you don't ask._

_            "Arrrgghh," Trouble snarled to himself.  He booted up the Spiral and searched the word green._

*~*~*~*~*

            Cudgeon paused in front of Commander Root's door.  He shielded, then pressed his pointed ear to the door.  Captain Short's voice floated through the wood.

            "…any magick…"

            "You mean you ran dry?" A centaur's voice asked.

            "No.  I should be running hot," Cedar said.

            "Did you touch the Dagger?" Julius asked.

            "What do you think I am, a fool?" Cedar's voice was full of contempt.

            "We have to consider all the possibilities," the centaur said.

            "If it wasn't the Dagger, what was it?" Julius wondered.

            "Maybe it's connected with the Troll population problem.  After all, it was just after Cedar came back we realized that he has no magick," the centaur considered.

            "This is one hell of a time.  The Dagger's back, the Troll population is rising…" Julius trailed off.

            _'The Dagger.'  Hmmm…  It must be the dagger that steals magick.  So it never **was destroyed.  ****Parazonium…  What a useful weapon…  And the Troll population.  Julius is right, this ****is one hell of a time.**_

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  _Well, now that I have finished typing this (it took a week or so) I have realized that I cannot get my licence yet.  I failed the bloody vision test.  *Sticks out tongue*  Even when I was wearing my glasses.  Liiiiiiiiiiiiife suuuuuuuuuuuuucks!_**

_            ~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	9. Parazonium

**ADTATFR**

            _~ Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **At the request of Radioactive Bubblegum, here's the next chapter, semi early.  For me.  FF.Net is currently down, so I can't do the reviewer thing.  I've got too many stories to sort through all of the Review Alert Emails…  So I'll do it at the bottom of the chapter, if you're lucky…  Oh yes, I don't know if I formally announced this yet, but I am now.

**_THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE TROUBLE/HOLLY!  _****_OKAYS_****_??  GOOD.  I'M DONE NOW._**

Oh, wait!  I remember!  Nae Nae, Dragoness Fighter, becca8 and Kelsey win the free trip to Atlantis.  I told Nae Nae the answer, so she put it in a review…  So that doesn't really count.  And the rest of you had part of the answer.  So I just decided that I'd throw you all on _Foaly's Carrot_, my high tech ship type thing.  *contest winners shake with fear*  I fixed it up, don't worry ^^

Nae Nae:  Make sure you feed Meko and give her a bath every week and-

Mage Kitty:  JUST TAKE YOUR FERRET WITH YOU!  *uses Mage/Authoress powers to conjure up Meko and her cage*   There you go.  And _Foaly's Carrot_ is perfectly safe.  For a ship that crash landed into the Pacific Ocean, trapping Holly and Root inside, creating the scene for my Holly/Root story…  Oooo…  shameless plug.  Go read that story.  It's a bazillion times better than this one…  And funnier…

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Oh, wait, FF is up again…

**Dragoness Fighter:  **Yup, you're partially right…  Have fun on you're trip!  *grins evilly*

**Becca8:  ***evil laugh*  Have fun in _Foaly's Carrot…  Though I don't know how all four of you and Nae Nae's ferret will fit…_

**Kelsey:  **I'll try not to make Trouble seem stupid ^^  I agree about the Holly's past thing.  Holly's my fave character, and I love torturing her sooo very much ^^  And Night's name has something to do with poison.  It is poison ^^  Er, yes…

**Fictionfan:  **You died *laughs hysterically*  That is the funniest thing I've heard all day.  Why the hell would anyone put poison on their eyes???  Fashion was all crazy back then…  Corsets are just plain evil.  But fun to draw…

**Radioactive Bubblegum:  **Patience is a virtue.  Although in this case, _impatience got you another chapter…  Love you're quote type thing ^^_

*~*~*~*~*

Wait.  I have no idea what to do for this chapter…  um…  *cue Jeopardy music*  AHA!  Never did the Disclaimer yet…

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Holly, Trouble, etc.  I own Night.  Or FF.Net does.  Same difference.  The Jeopardy music is owned by whoever owns it.

Damn.  Can't stall no more…  Wait!  People on MSN.  That's it.  I'm wasting all of our times.   I'll just shut up and write.  NOW!

*~*~*~*~* **Parazonium (couldn't think of anything better) *~*~*~*~***

            Holly was sitting in her window seat, cheek pressed to the cool glass.  The window reflected the glow from her computer screen.  Above ground, it would be day.  Here in Haven, the lights were set on dim.  She was worried.  That kind of happens when you can't remember where you were yesterday, and why you're so tired.  Resting on the palm of her hand was the Dagger.  Her index finger on her other hand unconsciously stroked the blade.

            _Why is it that the first time I had one of those blackouts, the next day Mrs. Mandrake didn't show up at school.  And yesterday Tarra didn't show up.  Frond knows how much I hate that bitch and all of her followers.  Is this all related?  The blackouts, the disappearances.  It's all hush hush; there has been nothing in the newspaper.  But I know something happened to them.  Something tells me that they aren't coming back anytime soon.  I think I have something to do with it.  I think I __might be the one getting rid of them.  But why?  Stupid question.  The people missing are people that I hate.  How?  It must be the Dagger.  The blackouts and disappearances started just awhile after I got this dratted thing.  What is going on with me?_

            "Holly?" Cedar asked from the doorway, "It's late.  You should be getting to bed.  You haven't been looking that great recently."

            "I know Dad.  It's just that…  I think the Dagger has something to do with it.  I'm worried," Holly looked up and met her father's eyes, so much like her own.  Cedar closed the door and walked over to the window seat.  He sat down and wrapped one arm around Holly's shoulders.

            "I know.  So am I.  So is Julius and Foaly.  And your friend Night," Cedar said gently.

            "It's just that.  Oh, Dad!" Holly threw the Dagger across the room and buried her face in her father's chest, "I've been having these weird blackouts and I'm always tired.  Then the next day, someone I don't like doesn't show up at school.  I think it's all connected."

            "Shhh.  It's alright Holly.  Everything will be fine.  The Dagger can't take over your body.  One of us would have found that out," Cedar held Holly tightly to him.  Tears leaked from Holly's eyes.

            "No, I really think the Dagger is taking over me, Dad.  It just doesn't make sense any other way," Holly sobbed.  There was a soft knock on the door.

            "Who is it?" Cedar called.

            "Julius," Root's gravely voice floated through the wood door.

            "Come in," Holly sniffed.  The door gently opened, and an ashamed Julius Root stepped in.  He closed the door behind him.

            "Holly, uh, Cedar.  Uh, I just wanted to say.  Uh," Root stumbled.

            "Julius, what's wrong?" Cedar asked.

            "Nothing, nothing.  Am I intruding?  Maybe I should go," Root turned around.

            "Julius," Cedar said, "What are you here for?"

            "I just stopped by, to, uh, say 'hi.' Uh, hi.  I better go now," Root reached for the doorknob.

            "Julius, _what is wrong_?" Cedar asked.  Julius sighed.  With his back still to them, he said.

            "I was listening to your conversation.  The Dagger _can_ control bodies," Root sighed.

            "You just found that out?" Cedar asked.

            "Well.  Not exactly.  You see," Root turned around, "My mother was possessed by _Parazonium, she stabbed my father…  My mother is dead now.  My father's in a coma.  And, well, I just didn't want to say anything.  I don't know…" Root trailed off from his ramblings._

            "I see…" Cedar said.  Holly sighed.

            "How do I get rid of it?"

*~*~*~*~*

            "How do you get rid of it?"

            "I have no idea, Night.  I'm just a House," House sighed.

            "There's got to be a way.  Wait a minute.  What's this?" Night wondered, "Oh Frond!"

*~*~*~*~*

            _Arrgghh!  Go!  Get lost you stupid elves!  I've got work to do!_

*~*~*~*~*

            "Well, good night Dad, Commander," Holly sighed.  Cedar leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  Then he and Root left the room.  Holly sighed, then closed her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

            _YES!  HOLLY'S MINE!  Come on, little Short.  Let's go get rid of one Lili Frond._

            "Yes Parazonium.  Let's get rid of Lili Frond," Holly's eyes glowed red, the exact shade as the stone on the Dagger.  The Dagger flew into her hand.

            _Let's leave this place._

As silent as a shadow, Holly/Parazonium slipped out of the house.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Who will Parazonium go after next?  Mrs. Mandrake and Tarra are already gone…  Lili!  Holly will want to get rid of Lili because she is jealous of her!  I gotta run, House!" Night jumped up, and ran at full tilt out of her house, running in the direction of Lili Frond's manor.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Bwahaha!  Cliffie!  What will happen to the ditzy Frond girl??  I know, but do you?  *insane snicker*  Well, this chapter was awful short, but I'm being kicked off the computer.  It seemed like a good ending, anyways ^^

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	10. Pink Rooms Are A Terrible Eyesore

**Story with long title… Do I even have to type it out?**

            _~ Mage Kitty, the wanna be author…_

**A/N:  **7 days.  Wow.  A very short time!  I must be getting better at this!...  I highly doubt it, considering that it is _not _7 days now…  I'm not going to even count…

**Disclaimer:  **I highly doubt you don't know what goes here.  Use your most brilliant mind to figure it out.

**scarletswitchblade****:  Oops.  I forgot you last chapter, sorry.  For the pink limo thing, I'll use the same excuse I use for everything dealing with Fairies.  They're Fairies, who the hell knows what stuff they have?  Lol…  It's the best reason I can come up with ^^  I don't like Lili.  Lili must die.  Yes, she kissed Trouble.  Die Lili die.  Trouble is thick, and that's what I meant!  Ah well, typical guy…  At least the ones I know…  Ooo!  Nice nickname for Lili!  Could I use it?  Can't tell you what is wrong with Cedar…  Ruin the already bad plot ^^  Ah yes, I like long reviews, though!  They are fun!!  Not that I ever give them…  I can't ever find enough to say…**

**becca8:  **You sound soooo excited ^^ lol ^^

**radioactive**** d'arvit:**  Parazonium is Latin for Dagger.  I'm terribly creative.

**Radioactive Bubblegum:  **(Review number 1)A person would have to be very stupid to not realize how impatient you are…  And even I'm not that stupid ^^  (Review numero 2) No, obviously it got you no where, considering you reviewed _again later.  How long did you last for???  (Review number 3) Terribly creative review.  *rolls eyes*_

**lutefa****:  **You know, I hate cliffies too.  But they're terribly fun to write and laugh at people complain.

**fictionfan****:  **Let me clarify that.  I draw them on people, sometimes.  Crimson-dragoness draws them even more than me ^^  Yes, your email, er, dilemma (?) is odd…

**Dragoness Fighter:  **Yes, having nightshade would be fun ^^  And being evil is twice as fun.  I updated in 7 days, is that fast enough?  At least, I'm typing this 7 days after I updated…  now an unknown number…

**Tonduil the Elf:  **Nah, Lili's too much of a ditz to realise that she's actually in trouble.

*~*~*~*~* Chapter 10:  Pink rooms are a terrible eyesore *~*~*~*~*

            Night panted as she ran down the road, _crap, I am so wasting my energy.  Holly will beat me for sure!  I knew I should have tried harder in gym!  Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

            Night rounded a corner and the Frond manor was revealed in all of its glory.  Unfortunately, Night had no time for sight seeing, so she just ran up to the iron gate.  _Dude, what are they trying to do?  Keep Sorcerer's out?  Iron blocks our magick!  Not that I have any…  Night scrambled over the gate and landed with a thud on the other side.  She picked herself up and ran full tilt to the manor.  _Now, where would Lili's room be??__

            "Miss, what are you doing here?" a gnome, obviously a gardener by the clothes, asked.

            "I'm a friend of Lili's from school.  Could you tell me where her rooms are?" Night simpered.

            "Right over there, miss," the gardener said.

            _Damn she's rich.  A gardener! _Night thought as she ran over to the rooms.  Looking around, Night saw a door leading directly to Lili's bedroom.  She opened the unlocked door and stepped into the room.

            "Night?  What are you doing here?" Trouble, the last person Night expected to find, stared at her.  Night stared back.

            "Trouble, it's not safe, go back home!" Night urgently swished him towards the door.

            "Holly, you too?  What are you…" Night knocked Trouble aside as Holly barged in, the Dagger clenched tightly.

            "Holly…  Oh crap!" Night said.

            "Uh, Holly?  Why are you're eyes red?" Trouble asked stupidly.

            "She's possessed, you nitwit!" Night snarled.

            "What?"

            "Come on Holly.  Let's just get you home," Night said soothingly.

            "Holly's not going anywhere," A deep, haunting, mocking voice said from Holly's mouth, "She's going to get rid of Lili first, isn't that right, Holly?"

            "Night?  Trouble?  What's going -" Holly asked, her eyes no longer red.

            "That's all thou can say, deary," Holly's eyes were red again.

            "Parazonium, let my friend go!" Night said.

            "And who's going to stop me?  A magickless elf?" Parazonium asked.

            "If that's what it takes, yes," Night said boldly.

            "Um, could anyone fill me in here?" Trouble asked.

            "Trouble, what's going on?  Who are you talking to?" Lili walked into her bedroom, "What are you two doing here?"

            "I'm going to kill thou, darling," Parazonium said.

            "I'm going to save you, bitch," Night said at the same time.

            "Is this some kind of joke?  It's not funny!" Lili walked over to stand by Trouble.

            "Get away from him, Frond," Parazonium said.

            "I think you should do what it said," Night said.

            "It?"

            "What, do you really think that's Holly?" Night said scathingly.

            "Well, she is very weird…"

            "You're such a ditz."

            "Well, I suppose there art a change of plans.  Instead of just killing Lili, I think I shall kill off thou as well," Parazonium nodded at Night and Trouble.

            "I think you're underestimating Holly," Night said.

            "Art thou kidding?  She is but a young, green elf.  Holly Short stands no change, even with thou on her side," Parazonium cackled.

            "Not the green again!" Trouble moaned.

            "Shut thy mouth!" Parazonium barked.

            "Shut thy own!"

            "Shut up, both of thou, grrr, you," Night snapped.

            "I think I shall start with thou, Night Shade," Parazonium turned it's red eyes on Night.

            "Try it," Night smirked.  Parazonium started stalking forward, "Er, Holls?  Th- You don't wanna hurt me, right?  Holls?"

            "Thy friend shall not help thou," Parazonium said.

            "Er, Holly?  A little help here!" Night jumped back as Parazonium swung the Dagger at her.

            "Call all thou wants.  Holly shall never hear.  She's just a stupid, young elf," Parazonium cackled.

            "Holly!" Night ducked.

            "I'M NOT A STUPID, YOUNG ELF!" Holly yelled, and flung the Dagger away from her, for the second time that day.

            "Whoo!  Go Holly!" Night cheered.

            "Yay me!" Holly said, then fainted.  Trouble moved forward and caught her as she fell.

            "Great.  Now what are we going to do with – DON'T TOUCH IT!" Night yelled at the resident ditz.

            "Like, why not?" Lili asked.

            "Just don't touch it," Night sighed, then looked around the room.  She immediately wished she hadn't.  Pink was the theme of the room.  Pink walls, pink floors, pink ceilings.  Pink bed, pink desk, pink dresser covered in pink cosmetics.  If Night cared to look, she would have discovered that nearly all of Lili's clothes were pink, "Good Frond!  It's all pink!"

            "I like the colour pink," Lili chirped.

            "I would have never guessed," Night muttered, "Trouble, as soon as I figure out what to do with the Dagger, you're coming with me and taking Holly home."

            "Uh, sure…  Could anybody tell me what's going on?" Trouble asked.

            "Later," Night then did the stupidest thing she ever did in her life.  She picked up the Dagger.  Shuddering, Night removed a dagger of a similar shape and size from her hooker boots, and she put the Dagger into her dagger's case, "Come on, Trouble."

            Trouble picked up Holly and cradled her in his arms.

            "Trouble, where are you going?" Lili asked.

            "Where ever Night's going," Trouble said.

            "But-" Lili started.

            "I'll see you later, Lili," Trouble said, then followed an impatient Night out of the door.

            "Did you find Miss Frond?" The gardener asked, peering snoopily at Holly hanging limply in Trouble's arms.

            "Yes, yes.  Thank you for your assistance.  We really must be going," Night said impatiently and swept away.  Trouble jogged a bit to catch up.  They walked through Lili's yard over to the gate.  This time, Night unlocked the gate and walked through.  As soon as she passed through the threshold, she sighed and looked a little less jumpy.

            "Uh, where are we going?" Trouble asked.

            "Holly's house is closer," Night lied, "We're going there."

            "Uh, sure," Trouble shifted Holly's weight.  The elves walked through the deserted streets with a feeling that they were being watched.

            "So, what were you doing at Lili's manor?" Night asked for conversation's sake.

            "Uh, she invited me over," Trouble said, thanking his luck that it was dark out.

            "Yeah, and she was wearing a bathrobe because?" Night asked.

            "I have no idea," Trouble said.

            "Oh, come on!  I wasn't born yesterday!" Night rolled her eyes.

            "You have a sick mind."

            "You're telling me?  Don't stall, what was going on just before I entered, Trouble?" Night asked.

            "Um, it was all her…" Trouble said.

            "Oh, come on!  You're a guy!  Don't give me that bullshit," Night said.

            "No, really!" Trouble protested.

            "Sure, Trouble, sure," Night said, then left it at that.  Trouble sighed in relief.  It's never fun to be questioned by one of your best girl friends about what you were doing with a girl that she hates.

            "Here we are, Holly's house," Night said cheerfully and ran up the pathway.  Trouble panted to keep up.  Holly may be small, but it does begin to wear on you after carrying her for a few blocks, "D'Arvit, the door's locked."

            "Ring the bell then," Trouble said.

            "Alright, but if Holly's mother answers, you're dealing with her," Night said, then rang the bell.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Well, that was a crap ending.  I'm updating this at school, isn't that terribly odd?  I guess it's just because I finished chappy 10 here.  Wow, I finished Chapter 10…  This is the longest fic, chapter wise, I've ever written…  The Sask. DADA Prof. still wins, though…  Good lord, I wrote 50 pages for it…  Creepy…

            _~Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	11. I'll think of a title later, when Pyro w...

**A Dagger, Trolls, you know the rest...**

            _~ Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **I seriously think I'm gonna change the name of this fic...  The name is getting on my nerves...  Sorta...  Well, it's slightly better that what I called this fic way back in January...  I think it was 'Er, Holly's Past???'  lol.  Titles aren't something I'm amazingly great at.  If you have a better one, or any title at all, leave it in your review.  Or, if you have an allergic reaction to reviewing, e-mail me...  Hell, e-mail me anyways!  Oh, yes...  people who left a signed review for the last chapter will realize that they got an e-mail from me.  Cause I was bored.  If you didn't get one, sorry, I'm a lazy kaka head and I wont do it again.  I hope...  Or it just went to your junk mail folder and didn't receive.  Either way...  Now, on with the anonymous review reply things...  Well, when I get on a comp with the 'net, I will...

**becca8:**  Thanks

**Blondee****:  Er, that wasn't even a big cliffy...  I've done way worse.  *laughs*  Thank you!  I'm updating now, obviously!**

**Kelsey:  **er, I get the picture.  Do I really need that much encouragement?  I'm not gonna not finish this, so it will end.  When, I have no bloody idea ^^;;;

**Tonduil**** the Elf:  Er, I don't think I emailed you.  If I did, oh well.  You'll see about Night's Daggerness this chapter and the next one!  Can't be giving away all my plot here!  I barely have enough to write this fic ^^**

**fictionfan****:  yes, they are.  My bedroom was pink once.  Well, the walls were a pale pink colour a looong time ago.  It's blue now ^^**

**scarletswitchblade****:  (for chapter 9) You're welcome.  Yup.  A kick ass possessed elf.  Not that great ^^  Parazonium is Latin for Dagger, incase you were wondering.  That was my creativity at it's peak ^^  I bet it did too.  Either that or it bullied everyone ^^ (for chapter 10.  wow. 10) Thanks for the use of Libimbo!  Bwha!  I used it in this chapter, although it wasn't yelled out.  In the next chapter Night will yell it at Lili herself, though ^^  So true, but Holly can't be labeled as a murder, could she?  Ahh yes, Trouble is so much fun to write thick headed.  *laughs*  Actually, he's a pretty fun character to write about, though I tend to make all my characters have evil parents etc.  Okay, me call you Scarlet now ^^  Bwha.  Easier ^^**

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Holly, Trouble, Root, Lili, sorta Cedar, sorta Primrose, and sorta Vinyáya...  Grrr...  did I get the accent thing right??  Me go check.  Later.  Oh, and Scarlet (scarletswitchblade) owns the name Libimbo.  I'm just borrowing it cause her genius is better than mine ^^

*~*~*~*~* Chapter 11:  I'll think of a title later... *~*~*~*~*

            Night lifted her hand and knocked.  The door was opened almost instantaneously.

            "Er, did Holly get a butler?" Night asked herself.

            "Do I look like one?" The middle-aged female elf asked Night.

            "Er, nope.  Wait a minute!  You're that person who's running to be a Council member!  What's your name again?" Night asked, eyes turned upwards as she scanned her memory.

            "Ivy Vinyáya.  And you are?" The elf with red hair down to the back of her knees answered.

            "Night Shade," Night inclined her head.

            "Who's that behind you?" Ivy asked.

            "The conscious one is Elburt, or Trouble as he prefers to be called, Kelp.  The unconscious one is Holly Short," Night stated.

            "Kelp?  Wait a minute!  What do you mean by Holly being unconscious?" Ivy asked.

            "Unconscious.  As in knocked out, not awake, asleep," Night rolled her eyes, "We need to see Captain Cedar Short."

            "He's inside...  What are you waiting for?  Come in!" Ivy ushered them inside into the brightly light room.  Trouble kicked the door closed behind him.  With the light's brightness hurting her eyes, Night blinked.  She gazed at the elf standing in front of her.  The first thing a fairy would notice is the hair.  It's dark red, woven with black ribbons and fell down to the back of her knees.  Her eyes are blue-green; Night could tell she had a bit of sorceress blood in her, just by the colour of her eyes.  Like many fairies, her skin was pale, due to lack of sun.  Not that elves wanted to be around much sun, anyway.  Ivy wore black boots that nearly reached her knees, or hooker boots, as Night and quite a few others call them.  Ivy was wearing a pale blue collared shirt with the top few buttons undone and a tie hung loosely around her neck.  To finish this boring description, she wore a dark skirt.  (**A/N:  _Crap, I describe things soooo well...  Yes... I drew a pic of Ivy; it's not that bad, but I need to wander down to Crimson's house and get it scanned.  And then I would have to save it onto a floppy disk and transfer it to my house.  Crimson's Internet is down and is currently suffering from FFD, or FanFiction Deprivation.  Okay, a million days later, I got this floppy disk back from Crimson's house with the picture of Vinyáya...  I'll upload it onto my DeviantART account, but I can't promise it not being screwed.  Come on, I've had that account for all of two days...  Damn thing...  Can't get it to work properly.  Ah well, a little bit of screwing around and I'll be fine ^^  Oh yes, the account...  mage-kitty.deviantart.com__  Er, where was I in this fic??)_**

            "What's this?" Primrose had walked into the room, "Oh my...  Holly!" Primrose's hands flew to her mouth.

            "She's just unconscious.  She'll be okay.  I hope," Night said encouragingly.

            "What would you know; you're just some stupid girl," Primrose sniffed.

            "Er, hello.  This stupid girl just stopped your daughter from committing murder.  Although I do wish that Lili Frond would die..." Night pondered.  Trouble stayed silent and continued holding Holly.

            "WHAT?  MURDER!" Primrose screeched.

            "Yeah, murder.  Though she could plead possessed..." Night tilted her head back and tried to remember whether or not that was an option to be able to plead.  She knew that you could plead guilty, not guilty or insane.  But possessed, she didn't remember.

            "WHAT?  POSSESSED?" Primrose screeched again.

            "Darling, what's the matter?" a tired Cedar with ruffled hair stood in the doorway.

            "This girl is saying that Holly attempted murder possessed!" Primrose shrieked, running over to Cedar and throwing her arms around him.

            "Possessed?" Cedar asked Night.

            "Yeah, Parazonium can do that.  Bloody Dagger," Night grumbled.

            "Yeah, I know.  Root told us," Cedar said.

            "Root knew!?  Root knew and he didn't tell me!?  AHHH!  BLOODY INSANE ELF!" Night yelled, frustrated.

            "What's all the noise?  Who's yelling?"  Holly rubbed one of her hazel eyes, not noticing that Trouble was carrying her.

            "Welcome to the land of the living.  Me and your mother were yelling, Holls," Night said.

            "What are you doing here, Night?  And you Ivy?  And... Trouble?!?" Holly stared, her mouth open in shock, "Okay, Ivy and Night I can understand, but what are you doing in my... front porch?" Holly looked completely confused.

            "Me and Trouble are here cause we took you home and I have no idea why Ivy Vinyáya is here.  We are in your front porch because that is as far as we got into your house," Night explained.

            "Okay, will _someone explain what is going on?" Holly asked._

            "I would like to know, too," Ivy said quietly.

            "I've been asking that question since Night ran into Lili's house," Trouble grumbled, still holding Holly.

            "Er, maybe we could go into a living room or something?  And Trouble, you can put Holly down now," Night said.

            "Er, yeah... right," Trouble put Holly down, semi reluctantly.  The six elves walked into the living room, seating themselves in various places.  Holly sat between Trouble and her father, and Ivy and Primrose sat in chairs.  Night was left with the coffee table.

            "Well, explanations, huh?" Night started.

            "No beating around the bush again, Night," Holly interrupted, knowing that her friend was beginning to start her little game of rambling and, well, beating around the bush.

            "Whatever do you mean?" Night asked innocently.

            "Just explain.  This is me we're talking about and I don't know what's going on," Holly sighed.

            "Alright...  Patience is -"

            "NIGHT!"

            "Fine.  Holly recently found a Dagger, also known as Parazonium, which steals magick.  What I didn't realize, until late today, was that the aforementioned Dagger also has the ability to control the bodies of its current owner, if I could call it that.  You may have noticed that Mrs. Mandrake and Tarra Reid have been missing for quite a long time now.  Incidentally, Holly, and I, hate both of those fairies.  Around the time they disappeared, Holly was unusually bitchy and tired.  Put two and two together, and it is obvious that Parazonium has done something to them while using Holly's body.  As soon as I made that connection, I realized that Parazonium was getting rid of people Holly hates to strengthen his hold on her.  The next obvious person in the list of victims was Lili Frond.  I immediately took off at a run for Libimbo's house.  Fortunately I live closer to her than Holly does.  I was able to arrive at her house approximately five minutes before Holly/Parazonium came.  What I didn't expect was that Trouble was there.  I was able to get through to Holly and Holly was able to regain control of her body.  From what I assume was the effort Holly fainted.  But before she lost conscious she tossed the Dagger away from her.  The only way I could get it out of the house was to take it myself, considering that I am the only other person with no magick.  Well, asides from the Show magick all Sorcerers have," Night concluded her speech.

            "So you're telling me that I incapacitated Mandrake and Tarra?" Holly asked.

            "Yes.  Whether or not you killed them, I have no idea," Night said.

            "Where is Parazonium now?" Cedar asked.

            "The spirit or the Dagger?  It would make more sense to refer to the item as the Dagger, as we have all along, and refer to the being as Parazonium, it's name," Night said.

            "The Dagger."

            "Dunno.  Somewhere in your front porch.  Holly, you better go get it," Night said.  Holly got up to get it.

            "You've only handled this Dagger for a short time.  Will you become possessed as well?" Ivy asked, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

            "I don't know.  I honestly don't know," Night looked worried, "I can only hope I have the mental capabilities to hold it off.  But if Holly can't..." Night trailed off, showing that she really didn't believe that she could hold off Parazonium anymore than Holly could.

            "Let me get this straight.  My daughter is being controlled by some dagger by the name of Parawhatever?" Primrose asked softly, unbelievingly.

            "Yes.  And there is a good chance that I will be too," Night said.

            "Why wasn't I told before?" Primrose asked.

            "We didn't want to worry you, and this isn't the sort of thing you tell anyone, darling," Cedar said.

            "But she's my daughter," Primrose said.

            "Not that anyone could tell," Night muttered softly under her breath.  Ivy smiled, thinking about how true the statement was.  Holly walked in, unconsciously spinning the Dagger around in her hand.

            "I have to go.  I have to get up pretty early in the evening to work on my campaigning," Ivy excused herself.  She got up and when she passed Trouble, she swore she heard the elf say 'Beat my father for me.'  How odd.  Imagining that her opposition's son wanted her to get elected into the Council over his father.  Hmmm...  If that was true, Ivy could really use that bit of information to her advantage.  As she left the house, Ivy's thoughts were back on her task at hand.  Getting elected into the Council to argue woman's rights.

            "Good morning Aunt Ivy," Holly called to Ivy's back.

            "Good morning, Holly," Ivy called back, slightly distracted.

            "Look, I've gotta go too.  Sleep and whatnot," Night said, preparing to leave, "I don't know why or how Trouble was at Libimbo's house at this hour, but I'm going to bed.

            "Why don't you two stay.  It's late; you shouldn't be wandering around at this time of the morning," Cedar said, "I'll call your parents."

            "Don't bother.  They don't exist," Night said blandly and shrugged.  The adults and Trouble looked at her oddly.

            "Alright, I'll just call Trouble's parents," Cedar said.

            "You mean my mother," Trouble muttered under his breath.

            "The girls can stay in Holly's room and Trouble can have the guest bedroom," Primrose said, glad to be back on a topic she understood and could take care of.

            "Sounds fine," Night shrugged.  Holly led Night and Trouble up to her room.  The first door she stopped at was the guestroom.  Trouble disappeared inside.  Night and Holly walked to the next door and walked inside.

            "So, who gets the bed?" Night asked.

            "Me.  I live here, remember."

            "Sure.  I'll take the window seat thing," Night said.

            "Could you even fit on there?" Holly asked.

            "When there's a will, there's a way," Night shrugged.  She walked over to the window seat and attempted to lie down on it.  It wasn't quite working.

            "No need to bother, Night.  I brought up a mattress," Cedar held up a foot by foot square.  He tossed it into the middle of the room and it expanded its self to a queen size mattress.

            "Ooo!  Thanks!" Night chirped and lied down on it, bouncing.  Cedar threw a blanket and a pillow on her head.  Night quickly arranged her bed.

            While all that was happening, Holly was changing into her pajamas in her bathroom.  She walked out and tossed Night a shirt and sweats that were to big for her.  In other words, the perfect size for Night.

            "Thanks," Night said then walked into the bathroom herself.  When she came out, Trouble was stretched out on her bed, "Move over," She kicked him.  Trouble moved.

            "What do you mean be you having no parents," Trouble got straight to the question he was meaning to ask for a while.

            "I mean that I have no parents.  I have House, though," Night shrugged, "She's sorta like a mother."

            "What?" Trouble asked.  Night just looked at him, green eyes meeting blue.  Trouble looked away first.

            "Why didn't you tell me about the Dagger," Trouble asked.

            "Same reason why we didn't tell Holls' mother," Night said.

            "Then why did you tell Ivy Vinyáya?"

            "Because she would ask questions.  I get the drift that she's close enough to Holly to pester us for ages about why Holls was unconscious," Night said.

            "Yes, she would.  I've known her forever.  Until I was about 11 I always thought that she was my aunt, hence the reason why I called her Aunt Ivy.  She's really just a family friend," Holly said, "I never called Root 'Uncle Root' ever, though."

            "You were smart, in other words," Night said.

            "Too true."

            Cedar walked down the hall and stopped at Holly's door.  He knocked, then entered, "I called your parents, Trouble.  Night, your number is unlisted."

            "That's because I don't have a home phone number.  You could call my cell, though," Night shrugged.

            "And where would your cell be?" Cedar asked.

            "Probably my jacket pocket," Night said and crawled over to her jacket.  She rooted around in the pockets, trying to find her cell, "Yup, here it is."

            "Alright then.  The three of you get some sleep.  You have school tomorrow, or rather, today," Cedar smiled.

            "Good morning, Dad," Holly smiled and curled up under her covers.

            "Good morning, Cedar," Night said and rolled herself into a cocoon in her blanket.

            "Good morning," Trouble turned his back to the girls.

            "Good morning," Cedar said to them all.  He shut off the light and walked out of the room, closing the door with a click.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Wow.  I can never update early, can I?  And the end is in sight!  Bwha!  For me at least.  I approximate that there is anywhere between 5 and 10 chapters left.  Well, the guide thing I made up when I was bored 5 months ago says that I have 4 chapters left, but now that I have the H/T thing, it's gonna be a bit longer.  The primary genre of this fic is Action/Adventure.  Though I don't know whether or not the other should be humour or romance.  This is probably my most serious fic, asides from the angst one.  The rest of mine are humour/something.  Mainly romance.  This won't contain very much romance, unless I do what Stardust Firebolt did with 'A Twist of Fate'.  You know, I never liked the ending of that fic.  It ends _evilly!  It's still good, though.  I'm rambling.  There will be romance though, don't worry, just not as much as my other romance fics.  Not that either of them have any romance in them yet...  Which is crazy, because in my HP romance one the term hasn't even started and it's longer than this fic ^^;;;  I'm still rambling.  Anywhos, I'm planning a companion fic to this one.  It's a companion cause it wont have enough of Night to be a sequel or anything and it skips all the way until after TEC.  I plan on pre-writing most of it, if not all before I post it.  That way there won't be any four-month waits like with this one.  A million dollars says that I won't pre-write it, though...  I think this is my longest chapter for this fic...  eight pages without the reply to reviewer thing, not that I'll have much.  I'm just gonna shut up now and write the next chapter for Foaly's Carrot, or type up the next chapter for TSDADAP..._

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	12. The Beginnings of a Plan

****

ADTATFR

_~ Mage Kitty_

****

A/N: Well, it only took me Albus little more than Albus week.... AHHH!!! NO! I'VE SCREWED UP THE COMPUTER! *whimpers* I knew I shouldn't have made the computer automatically sub in Albus whenever I type in 'a.' Wow, that was Albus lot of work to get that to appear as a... Hmmm... I think I have to change that setting, don't you? Okay, now 'a' works! Now the letters a and b put in the work Albus... Damn Harry Potter...

****

Becca8: I know... Filler chapters are evil. But I had to regroup my thoughts, and when I don't know what's going in my fic, I assume the readers know less... This chapter actually furthers the plot...

****

lutefa: Congratulations! Twist of Fate is evil. How, how could she do that???

****

The CheezHead: Tee hee hee! I'm not telling!

****

Tonduil: I am the queen of laziness... I refuse to type out your full name! I know how you feel... evil, evil blocky thingers... But I don't have them at my school! MWHA

****

Radioactive Bubblegum: Muwahaha it's Pyro speaking now, Mage's Art/fanfic/music/bass/Ray obsessed friend! Oh and yes! I am her best friend! MWHA! Oh ya....and your crazy......so is Mage.......oh how orginal.......I'm done. MK: sry about that... I'm doing this at her house so she just _had_ to say something... (Review 2) Why do you always annoy me about this fic? I didn't update FC forever, yet if I don't update this fic within 6 days you start threatening me! *sniff* I do have a life other than FF, you know... A very small life, but...MUWHA! It's pyro again.,.....Devil-bass-pyro that is! Muwaha I am a devil...........She's right, she has Mage has no life!!!!! Yes......very little life.....what does other than that?........Hmmmm.............*MK: CAN I HAVE MY, WELL YOUR KEYBOARD BACK* MUWAHAHAH NEVER!!!! I AM A RULER!!!!!!........*MK:pokes pryo with a stick* STOP POKING ME MAGE!!!!.........I will call him squishy, and he will be mine, and he will be my squishy!!!!!!!! GOD DAMM SEA MONKEYS STOLE MY MONEY MAGE!!!!!!!!!*MK:Does it look like I care?*........well no.......BUT I HAVE FUN RANTING AT YOU!!!!!! MUWAHA! *MK:who me or her* YOU! *MK:who?*

YOU! *points to Mage* ............*MK: CAN I HAVE IT BACK NOW????!!!?!?!?*.....well if you really-*MK: GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!* * holds fist in front of pyro's face*...um...*gulp* Here you go Mage.......*gives the COMPLETE AND TOTAL CONTROL OF HER KEYBOARD to Mage....but not her computer....it's still mine, I mean hers...what the hell?* Ohmigod... Pyro, I'm never doing this at your house again.

****

Kelsey: Pyro: WOW! OH MY GOD YOUR REVIEW IS SO ORIGNAL WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! I LOVE TO SAY WOW! Mage Kitty: I'm sorry for that... I think she's on crack... or cocaine... wait, aren't they the same thing???

****

alex: Frond, Pyro wants to say something again. RUUUUUUUN! Pyro: I HAVE A CELL PHONE!!! LOOK ITS RIGHT HERE *points to thing in her hand* IT'S ON VIBRATE! Mage Kitty: Get your mind out of the gutter... and away from invisible objects that only exist in your mind...Pyro: I DO REALLY HAVE A CELL PHONE!!! One of it's rings is like the Fur Elise song, and it has the do do do do do, can't touch this funky song thingy...yes.....but it has duck tape holding hte back together!! DUCK TAPE HOLDS THE UNIVERSE TOGETHER *MK: AND THE WORLD!* *Pyro grabs duck tape, and uses it to strap Mage into her chair* MUWAHA WITH MY POWERFUL DUCKTAPE I SHALL BIND YOU TO THAT STUPID REJECT CHAIR FOR PEOPLE WHO COME ON THE COMPUTER WITH ME! MK: *breaks free* you suck, Pyro. And you stole the duck tape thing from someone... I don't remember who... oh well... FROND! SHE HAS MORE TO SAY! Pyro: OH that's because I LOVE YOU MAGE!!!! DON'T YOU LOVE ME!!!!..........On to the point....what was it? Oh yes........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU HAVE BROKEN FREE FROM MY ALL MIGHTY DUCK TAPE!!!!!!!!!!!! Mage Kitty: One, just because I got Tara on that Buffy thing doesn't mean I'm a lesbian; Nae Nae got that too. Wait, bad example... Everyone thinks, wrongly, that's shes a lesbian... NOOO NOT AGAIN! I'M NOT DONE! And Two, the duck tape isn't allmighty. Superglue and ladles are. Pyro: What about chinese take out? Chinese take out can be all mighty? oh and ya IM NOT A LESBIAN!!!!!!.......you can love your friends. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN OVER THIS MAGE!!!!!!! BESIDES I'M RAY OBSESSED!!!!! HE'S THAT MUSICIAN!!!!!! *MK: I know who he is, he's in my gym class* oh and how lucky you are to have him in your gym class *drools* ok fine MAGE YOU CAN HYAVE THE GOD DAMM KEYBOARD BACK!........oh my ray/nine stringed bass, why won't you come to me! Mage Kitty: This should be fiinished now. This is more than a page, probably... I'm surprised you got this far...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this, nobody does... well, when you think about it, Eoin Colfer doesn't own this; he owns the characters... I don't own this because I never copyrighted it. And I can't. That leaves FF.Net to own it. Well, they have the right to reproduce this, at least that'Severus what... Oh Frond... not again... stupid stupid Severus... well, the letter 's.' I have to change that now as well... hmmm... ss might work... Okay, I changed all my format as you type things... Hmmm... I need some AF ones... Okay, I'll shut up.

*~*~*~*~* Chapter 12: The Beginnings of a Plan *~*~*~*~*

Night woke up to the sound of running water. Moaning tiredly, she flipped over onto her back (she had slept on her stomach) and ran into Trouble's warm body.

"Mmmm... Warm," Night muttered incoherently and dropped back asleep. The water stopped running and after five minutes Holly walked into her bedroom. She felt a pang in her gut when she saw her best friend curled up against Trouble.

"Night! NIGHT!" Holly hissed and nudged her friend.

"Hmm... What?" She asked.

"Do you want to use the shower?" Holly asked.

"Sure, why not?" Night didn't move.

"Night, you're going to have to move then," Holly informed her.

"Warm," Night murmured. (**A/N: **_Whoo! The first time I ever spelt murmured right on the first time!_)

"Get up Night," Holly kicked her friend.

"I'm getting, I'm getting," Night rolled away from the warm body and unwrapped herself from the blankets. She stood up, stumbled forward a few steps and nearly fell. Her left foot was still entangled with a blanket, "Nuuughh. It's too early."

"It's seven forty-five," Holly informed Night.

"Damnit, I wanna skip," Night muttered.

"Whatever," Holly rolled her eyes as Night stumbled into the bathroom. A few seconds later there was a hiss as the shower turned on. Holly walked over to her bed and sat on it. A glint on the night table next to her caught her eye. Holly was drawn immediately and picked up the Dagger. She spun it casually around in her fingers thinking about all the unexpected horrors it had brought into her life.

"Holly, quit playing with that," Trouble was sitting up and looking at Holly, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. Holly put the Dagger down as Night walked out of the bathroom, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Hey, didn't you just go in there?" Holly looked at Night confused.

"Holly, it's eight," Night joined Trouble in looking worried.

"But..." Holly said, then stopped.

"Shower's yours, Trouble," Night said, changing the subject.

"Thanks," Trouble walked into the bathroom. A minute later he was out.

"Whoa, do you have an aversion to water or something, Trouble?" Night asked. Trouble just looked at her, a comical sight. Trouble was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Trouble, put some clothes on," Holly rolled her eyes. Trouble turned his gaze onto Holly, softening very quickly. Trouble ambled out of the room.

"It would had been soooo funny if his towel fell off," Night giggled. Holly blushed and glared at Night.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Holly glared.

"I'm sorry, but that is where it lives," Night grinned and stood up, "Breakfast?" She inquired.

"One minute," Holly put away Night and Trouble's bed and walked out of the door, leaving her own bed a complete mess, "Coming?"

"Food!" Night grinned and jogged out of the door at the same time Trouble opened his.

"Food, food, food!" Night cheerfully sang.

"Uhhhg... shut up," Trouble groaned.

"Trouble's not a morning person, nope, nope not at all," Night skipped ahead of Holly and Trouble.

"Neither am I," Cedar said as Night skipped into the kitchen.

"You're all weird."

"Smells good Dad," Holly smiled.

"What is it?" Night bounded up and down.

"French toast."

"Yum yum yum!"

Cedar set the food out on four plates and the elves all sat down to eat. Night was singing some odd song, Holly ate her food but looked like she was off in her own world, Trouble avoided everyone's gaze and kept his head down and Cedar just ate.

"Mmm... Good evening everyone," Primrose walked in in her dressing gown.

"'lo Mom," Holly mumbled.

"Top o' the morning!" Night smiled and swayed in her chair. Primrose raised an eyebrow.

"Good evening darling," Cedar stood up and gave his wife a kiss. Trouble looked away, Night continued singing and Holly just ate.

"French toast. Looks good Honey," Primrose said and took a bite from Cedar's plate.

"There's more on the frying pan thing," Cedar nodded in its direction.

"I hate to rush, but we've got to go," Holly said and stood up. She put her plate in the dishwasher. Trouble followed suit and Night took another piece of French toast.

"Yum yum," Night chirped.

"Night, come on. We're going to be late," Holly said.

"One minute," Night said with a mouthful food. She swallowed and stuffed the rest of the toast in her mouth and put her dishes in the dishwasher, "Are we going?"

"Yes Night," Holly sighed and shook her head, "Goodbye, Mom, Dad."

"Bye Holly, bye Night, bye Trouble," they said.

"Bye," Night chirped.

"Goodbye and thanks for letting us stay here," Trouble said politely.

"Oh yeah! What he said," Night said cheerfully and hopped out of the house with Holly and Trouble trailing along behind.

*~*~*~*~*

"What where you doing at my house last night?" a blindingly pink clothed figure stood in front of the trio.

"Saving your life or attempting to kill you. I'm not sure about Trouble, though," Night said then tried to move past.

"Tell me!" Lili asked.

"I did. Now move!" Night said.

"Liar."

"Look here Frond. I'm not lying," Night's eyes narrowed.

"And you expect me to believe that, Shade?" Lili looked scornfully at Night.

"Damn. I liked her ditzyness better," Holly muttered.

"Actually, I don't expect you to believe it. You're too narrow-minded to look past yourself. Get over it. I saved your life," Night eyes' darkened.

"You're worthless, worthless both of you!" Lili crossed her arms and drew herself up to her full height. Night was still taller than her. Holly's eyes flashed a familiar red and she charged for Lili. Night looked like she was attempting not to do the same thing. Holly rammed Lili in the stomach, knocking her the ground. Somehow, Lili twisted oddly and her forehead hit the pavement. Blue sparks to the rescue.

When Lili woke up again, she was back to the ditzyness and questioning the girls. Finally, Night snapped.

"LOOK LIBIMBO! WE'VE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WE ARE NOT LYING! LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Fine," Lili turned in an extremely ditzy manner and flounced away. Trouble ran forward and caught up with Lili and walked with her. Holly glared jealously at Lili.

"Get over it Holly. He won't be able to stand her for long. He'll be yours sooner or later," Night said consolingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Night."

*~*~*~*~*

"JULIUS! JULIUS! I'VE GOT IT!" Foaly cantered excitedly into Root's office.

"Don't call me that, pony-boy," Root ground his cigar.

"What have you got, Foaly?" Cedar asked.

"The Troll Pop. Problem!" Foaly danced excitedly around the small office.

"Well then, what is it?" Root asked impatiently.

"I did a scan for magick in the area. You should see it! It's hotter than any other place on earth, even Lia Fail! Something with a lot of magick is multiplying Trolls!" Foaly grinned triumphantly.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what good is that going to do us?" Root asked.

"That must have been how I lost my magick. The thing multiplying the Trolls must have similar powers to Parazonium!" Cedar eyes light up with realisation.

"Parazonium?" Foaly and Root asked at the same time.

"The Dagger. Night oh-so-kindly filled us in on everything last night," Cedar said.

"Of course! But it couldn't be the Dagger; you're house is too far away. It's something else," Root chewed vigorously on his cigar.

"Could somebody explain this to me?" Foaly whined.

"Of course," Cedar said then brought Foaly up to date.

"Why don't we use this Dagger to take the magick from the hot spot?" Foaly asked.

"Why don't we?" Root smirked and picked up the phone and handed it to Cedar, "Call up the two girls, we've got a battle plan to discuss."

*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: And that is it for chapter 12... And you wanna know what I learnt in Science? That if someone did get hit on the head, his or her personalities can change! Isn't that cool? I didn't even know that when I wrote about Night throwing a shot-put ball at Lili! I'm brilliant! MWHAHAHA! Apparently, there was this US Senator or something... Why does the States have all these weird things? Maybe I should pay more attention to the 'Heritage Moment' commercials that play constantly on De Ja View... Learn some things about my own country for a change...

_~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	13. Another Nameless Chapter

A Dagger, Trolls and The First Ritual 

            _~ Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **Weeeeell...  Life is crap...  I'm talking to Crimson; she's sick.  She was throwing up.  What fun.  Blah.  Damn Science Fair...

**becca8:  **Thanks

**Radioactive Bubblegum:  **Hello, and I like hurting Lili ^^  You know, I think so too…

**lutefa****:  Nope to pretty much everything ^^  I would say more, but I forgot what I was gonna say.  Dontcha hate it when that happens???**

**The CheezHead:  **Yup, and I won't answer you question cause I'm mean and I need to hold on to my pitiful plot.  So you can't know!  HAHA!

**Laughing Dragoness:  **Hello.  Again.

**Evil Mint:  **I'm not hyper in the mornings either.  Gah, I loathe waking up and mornings.

**alex****:  Okay, I'm updating now…**

**Kelsey:  **Have Trubsy to yourself.  If I want to borrow it, I'll ask.  Just like I borrowed Scarlet's Libimbo ^^  I'm not creative enough to think of my own nicknames…  If I hear/see anyone, other than Crimson, using the word 'narg' I shall kill them.  Narg is my word.  No one else's.  Salty pretzels.  Then I can eat them and laugh at you ^^

**scarletswitchblade****:  I've e-mailed you…  You already know what I've said…**

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Holly, Root, Foaly, Trouble, erm... Lili (if she's in it), Cudgeon (if he's in it), sorta Cedar...  I dunno, why am I doing this for the thirteenth time?  Read the previous twelve if you are sooo concerned.

*~*~*~*~* **Chapter 13:  Another Nameless One** *~*~*~*~*

            "Call up the girls he says.  Call up the girls.  Do I know their phone numbers?  Nooo.  I don't even know if I've met Cedar's kid yet, but I'm stuck with phoning them.  I don't even know what school they go to!  Grrr..." the disgruntled centaur muttered, "Call up the girls.  Do I look like a secretary?"

            "Yes," Briar Cudgeon said to him, "Get me some coffee."

            "Shove it," Foaly muttered.

            "Watch your mouth, pony-boy," Cudgeon hissed.

            "I'm on direct orders from Commander Julius Root to phone two girls and to tell anyone else to 'shove it' if they talk to me," Foaly said, then added, "Shove it."

            "We'll see about that," Cudgeon glared.

            "Shove it."

            Cudgeon stalked away.  Foaly sighed with relief.  Like everyone but Root and Cudgeon's henchmen hated the Lieutenant.  He was a pain in every fairy's backside.  Telling him to shove it was very amusing.  Maybe if Foaly was lucky, he could hack into the camera systems and get a copy of him telling Cudgeon to shove it.  Edit a bit here and there, and he'll air to all the boys at the LEP.  Foaly went back to muttering to himself.

            After a few fruitless moments of searching the Spiral, Foaly realised that it gives him too much information.  A phone book was necessary then.

            "Hmmm...  I don't know the school, I don't know Cedar's kid's name.  Maybe that Shade girl has a cell phone and it's listed," Foaly muttered.  But, as Cedar had previously discovered, there was no trace of any Shade's in the phone book, "Well then, I'll try the e-mail book," the e-mail book was one of Foaly's ideas.  He figures that because everyone is using e-mail these days, they should make an e-mail book, like a phone book.  Foaly just didn't realise that it would come in handy so soon.

            "Shade, Shade, Shade...  Ah!  Here we are!  sorceress_green@faywire.hvn.  Wow.  She must have had that account for a long time.  No numbers and FayWire has been accepting any new applicants for an account there for ten years.  She'll definitely still be using it," Foaly muttered than opened up his own account at FayWire, technical_genius_centaur.  He quickly typed in a message while muttering that he hoped that Night could access the Spiral from school and checks her mail soon.  Fortunately for the centaur, FayWire automatically shows if you've got mail from other FayWire users without having to press Refresh...

*~*~*~*~*

            "No mail.  Damn," Night muttered to herself and moved the pointer up towards the URL code.  She typed in another URL and just before she hit enter, the screen flashed like it was being refreshed, "Mail," she grinned to herself.  _It was probably just Holly annoying her, but, hey!, mail is mail!  No, not Holly...  Her e-mail isn't technical_genius_centaur...  Must be someone else.  Oh wait.  The subject line says 'Dagger/Parazonium!  Read!'  Well...  I'm definitely reading this!  _She clicked to open the message and quickly read the contents:

Night,

            Cmdr. Root wants to see you and Cedar's kid at his office ASAP.  Didn't say anything about school.  My advice, just cut.

            Foaly

            _Ooooh!  An excuse to skip! Was Night's first thought.  She then realised that cops rarely tell kids to skip.  It must be really important.  Or Foaly could just be being an ass.  Pun not intended.  Night forwarded the message to Holly's school account so it would blink up without requiring any effort from Holly, adding the note:_

I got it from Foaly.  Let's leave during the class change in five minutes.

            ~ Night

            Holly received the message and replied saying that it sounded good.  The two girls were ready to go.

            Unnoticed by either of them, though, Trouble Kelp had followed the messages.  Holly's screen was tilted at an angle that he could just read the e-mails.  And Trouble Kelp was not to be left behind.

*~*~*~*~*

            "What's up?" Night asked a half-hour later.

            "We need you two to do something for us," Commander Root ground on his fungus cigar bitterly.  Using two elves that didn't even have their magick yet.  What was the world coming to?  But that was the point.  They need a magickless fairy to do a little reconnaissance for them.

            "For what?" Holly asked, confused.  It was completely against the regulations to use civilians for police work.  And Holly knew that.

            "It's completely against the regulations, but we need to use fairies without magick," Cedar said.

            "We need one of you to-" Root was cut off by Foaly's shushing movement.

            "There's someone outside the door," Foaly said from behind Root's computer.

            "What?" Root asked.  Foaly ignored him.

            "I'd think it was that nosy Cudgeon, but the fairy isn't built the same," Foaly muttered, "He/She/It is old enough to have magick; he/she/it's shielded."

            "Then use the filters!" Root snapped at Foaly.

            "I would love to, but I have to hack further into the surveillance system," Foaly muttered.

            "WHAT?" Root asked, swiftly turning purple.

            "The only person who has control over the surveillance system is Marcus Shade," Foaly explained, "And he's the head technician.  It's supposed to be only accessed by the Ops Booth, but I could get in on any of the LEP's computers and my personal one."

            "Marcus Shade," Holly wondered, "Is he related to you, Night?"

            "Unfortunately, yes," Night frowned, "Remember that Uncle whom I cut?"

            "I don't think anybody forgot about him."

            "That's him.  How in the world did that magickless fool become the head technician?" Night wondered.

            "Magickless...  But that's impossible!  I saw him just yesterday staple himself.  I saw the blue sparks!" Foaly turned and stared at Night.

            "He's magickless.  Describe the sparks," Night said flatly.

            "I couldn't really see them; it was at a bad angle.  But I know that there was sparks," Foaly said firmly.

            "I must have a talk with him, then," Night paced across the office, "What about that guy outside?" Root, Cedar and Foaly looked at each other semi guilty, "You forgot about him."

            "Er, yes...  I think he's leaning on the door.  Open it," Foaly whispered.  Holly complied.  Just like Briar Cudgeon did all that time ago, another vague haze fell to the floor with two guns pointing at it.

            "Unshield, fairy!" Root snapped.  The fairy flickered into view.

            "Trouble?" Holly and Night asked.

            "Yeah," he said.

            "What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

            "Followed you," he said.

            "Why?"

            "Because I read the message and I want to know what's going on," Trouble muttered.

            "Then close the door, moron!" Night rolled her eyes.  Trouble did, "Now why did you call us down here?"

            "We need a magickless fairy to do a reconnaissance in a high Troll populated area," Root said.

            "Why magickless?" Holly asked.

            "Because that area takes the magick from a fairy," Cedar said softly.

            "And how do you know?" Night asked.

            "Cedar?" Root asked.

            "I've got nothing sharp on me," he said.

            "Will any of these do?" Night asked.  She held up her two boot knives.

            "Yes, that will do," Cedar nodded.  A knife came flying towards him.  Cedar deftly snatched it out of the air.  Calmly, he pressed the tip of his index finger against the razor sharp blade.  He held up the bleeding finger for Night, Holly and Trouble to see.  Night nodded and Root reached and touched Cedar's wrist muttering 'heal.'

            "So you are our living example.  Tried the Ritual yet?" Night asked.

            "There hasn't been a Full Moon since I lost my magick," Cedar said.

            "Give me a set of wings," Holly smirked.

            "Holly, I'm going," Night turned and looked at her friend.

            "I'm the most reasonable choice.  This is what I want to spend my life doing and I already know how to use the wings," Holly stared back at Night.

            "I'm a quick study," Night countered.

            "I'm going Night," Holly said, completely sure of herself.

            "Holly, Parazonium could take over and hell could happen.  You're too much of a wild card," Night said reasonably.

            "Night.  I'm going," Holly repeated.

            "Holly, no.  You've got a life to live; I've just got some crazy dream.  If something happens to me, it won't affect very many people.  I'm going," Night said.

            "We both have crazy dreams, Night.  But I have to do this.  If not for just proving that I can," Holly tilted her head and glared at the taller elf.

            "It's unreasonable, Holly.  You have very little reasons to actually back up you going on this.  I have a lot.  And they are valid.  No one will care if I'm killed."

            "I would."

            "And if you were killed?  You have parents, you've got relatives.  You've got friends like Ivy Vinyáya," Night said.

            "You've got relatives too, Night," Holly glared.  Night just looked coolly back.

            "You've met the nicest one."

            "I'm going Night."

            "I am."

            "Me."

            "Me."

            "Me."

            "Me."

            "That's it!  Shut up!  You are just behaving childishly now!" Root glared at both of them.

            "Who's going to go?"

            "I am," Trouble said softly.  Everyone turned and stared at him.

            "No way!  You've got magick, man!" Night glared at him.

            "That may be true, but no one would care if I disappeared and I can fly.  Plus, I want to be a LEP officer myself.  All your excuses can work for me too," Trouble looked at him.

            "Trouble, no one may care if you die, but you have parents.  Your father is a Council member and your mother's pregnant.  And you have magick.  I'm going," Night said firmly.

            "Whoa.  How did you know all of that?" Trouble stared at Night.

            "I watch the news and the election speeches.  My birthday is before the elections.  I can vote.  And I'm going to," Night said.

            "Hmm.  Mine too.  Maybe I should start watching the speeches," Holly pondered.  Night's eyes light up and she smirked for a brief moment.

            "How about the oldest gets to go," Night offered.  All the other fairies stared at her.  Fairies below the age of thirty rarely ever tell anyone their birth date.  Fairies are too vulnerable for attack during the First Ritual.  So very few fairies tell other's their birthdays.

            "Alright," Holly said, "You first.  Dad can vouch for me, and you have no one."

            "Sounds fair.  December 25th, 1930," Night proclaimed.

            "Oh my lord Frond.  I was born on the same date," Holly stared at Night in wonder.  Fairies were rarely born on the same date.  When two fairies do, it is said that their destinies are intertwined.  But it was extra good for Night.  She needs a second for her Ritual.  And the second had to be born on the same date.  Which was nearly impossible.  So Night had found her second, if Holly agrees.  And her second was there for all of her life.

            "Yes!  WHOOO!  I AM SAVED!  WHEEE!" Night jumped up and down excitedly.

            "What?  You are saved because we were born on the same date?" Holly asked.

            "Has to do with the Sorcerers Ritual.  I'll explain later," Night said cheerfully, "And you are sooo not going on that reconnaissance thing.  I need you alive, preferably."

            "Well, if you are dead, you can't do that Ritual thing anyway," Holly complained.

            "Then I didn't miss anything."

            "I'm going."

            "Me."

            "Me."

            "Me."  
  


            "SHUT UP!" Root roared, "I'm going to choose!  And I choose..."

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Tune in next week, folks for the winner of the reconnaissance trip!  And if there is weird stuff under my name, I have no idea why it's there.  And I just wanna upload this and get off my comp, because it is beginning to do weird things.  Like programs get errors and I have to reinstall them.  But I don't know how…  So I'm just gonna get off now…

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_

oHoly knew that.


	14. Idiot Darkness

**ADTATFR**

            _~ Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **I'm writing this with the screen black, so if there are any typos I don't catch, that's why…  I'm supposed to be watch power point presentations of the screen thinger.  Obviously, I'm not really.  I'll shut up now…  Not!  OVER 100 REVIEWS!!  WHOO, I'M 1337!  Tonduil the Elf was the 100th, in case anyone was wondering.  Probably nobody was...

**becca8:  **Thanks.

**Radioactive Bubblegum:  **Because I'm evil, that's why.  Am I ever _not evil???_

**Alex:  **You're the same person as Alex-with-a-lot-of-numbers-who-has-stolen-Rad's-name, right?  Lol.  Thank you.

**Tonduil**** the Elf:  **If thou hast not read my A/N, you art the 100th reviewer.  I'll stop with the terrible Olde Englishe thinger…  Really?  You can help me title this horrid thing?  WHOO!!  Lol, me happy now!

**the_evil_but_niceish_one****:  I love cliffies, don't you know?  I leave one in this chapter too!  AHAHA!  They are soooo much terrible fun!  I love to hear you beg!  BWHAHAHAHA!!!**

**The CheezHead:  **Oh, but I answered your question…  heh heh heehhh…  You should check your mail more often ^^  AHAHHA!  ME EVIL!  And I have another cliffie in store for you!  BWAHAHAHA!

**Kelsey:  **Oh, Night doesn't know everything, lol…  Just you wait!

**Evil Mint:  **You'll be bouncing some more, BWHAHAHAHA!  I WANNA SEE ROTK!  And the end of the Two Towers, if I think about it…  *sniffy*  I must go to Krymsan's house and watch TT on DVD and re-watch (for an uncountable time) PotC!  Jaaaaaaack…

**Laughing Dragoness:  **I just e-mailed you ^^  lol, don't bother asking…  More evil cliffies to come, BWAHAHAHA!!

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Holly and friends…

*~*~*~*~* Chapter Fourteen:  Idiot Darkness *~*~*~*~*

            "I choose…" Root said, then paused agonizingly.  He wanted revenge on Night for all of her stalling, "Let's go see the wings," Root smirked evilly, _Ahh__, they deserve it!_

            "What, no!  You can't do this to us!" Night protested.

            "Now you know how we feel," Holly muttered.

            "It'ssss noooot faaaaiiir!!" Night whined.  None of them expected her to react like that.  Except for Holly.  Night likes getting her way.

            "Let's just go see the wings, Night," Root walked out of the room and the rest followed him like ducklings.  Root glared at a few people as the stared at his following.  By the time the group got to the equipment locker, Root was stalking evilly.

            "Take some wings," Root snapped.  Trouble and Holly quickly grabbed the best wings on the rack.  Night stared blankly and grabbed a random pair of wings.  She then put them on upside down.

            "Er, Night?  You do realize that that's a crap pair of wings and you have them on upside down?" Holly asked.

            "How would I know?" Night asked irately.

            "You seem to know everything," Foaly pointed out.

            "No, I know nothing except for old crap.  And incase you've never noticed, everything we've talked about is old crap," Night tried to wriggle out of the wings.

            "Here, let me fix this," Holly said, and took the wings off of Night's back.  She then put them away and got out a newer pair of wings and put them on her back, right side up.

            "I've decided that all three of you are going, Trouble so you know when you are getting close to the source of the problem, Holly because I assume she knows what she is doing, and Night because she'll be very bitchy and whiney if her friends get to go and she doesn't," Root said.  His estimation of Night's reaction was dead on, "All three of you will be armed -"

            "Done and done!" Night held up a few daggers.

            "- With guns," Root finished, eyeing Night's daggers oddly.

            "Guns?" Night asked blankly.

            "You know, the things you point and shoot?" Holly supplied.

            "Crossbows?  Longbows?  Bows in general?" Night asked.

            "Just a _bit _more advanced, Night," Holly sighed and shook her head.

            "Then a crossbow."

            "No."

            "Yes?"

            "No, Night.  Not a crossbow, a gun.  G-U-N."

            "I think I've heard of those before..."

            Everyone stared at Night.  She honestly didn't know what a gun was.

            "Night...  I think we need to talk..." Holly looked worriedly at her friend.  It wasn't normal not to know what a gun was.

            "What?  I'm perfectly alright.  I just don't know much about technology," Night shrugged and held up the gun Root handed to her, "What does this thing do?" Night was referring to the trigger, "Hee hee hee..." Night pulled to trigger back, her shot barely missing Root's cigar, "Cooooooooooooool."

            "Niiiight!" Root, Holly, Trouble, Cedar and Foaly yelled.

            "It makes a flashy green light?  Cool!  I like this toy!" Night's expression cannot be described in words. _(ie, I'm too lazy and I'll just do a emoticon.)_  Her expression is basically, ^^

            "Night!  That's a Duo-Pulse 6000!  It's not a flashy green toy!" Root roared at her.  Fearing for her safety, and the safety of others, he tried to take the gun away from her.  That is how he learnt that Night has a good grip and _doesn't _let go of shiny, flashy or sparkly things.  Or things that dingle, when you think about it.

            "MINE!" Night curled up around the gun and hissed at Root.  Nevertheless, Root continued to pull on the gun fruitlessly.

            "That isn't going to work, Commander," Holly walked over and looked down at her friend.

            "Think of a better way, then!" Root was dragging Night around the room in an attempt to take the gun from her.

            "Oh, come on!  I've known her for nearly thirty years now!" Holly rolled her eyes, "Let go of the gun Commander."

            "You've got to be kidding!" Root looked at Holly disbelievingly.

            "Just do it," Holly groaned.  Root complied.  Holly then leaned over Night's curled up form and began to tickle her sides.  Night began giggling hysterically and randomly yelling random swears at Holly for her 'evilness'.  Pretty soon Night was stretched out on the floor, rolling around to escape from Holly.  Root picked up the gun and replaced it with a model of the Duo-Pulse 6000 that only shoots sparkly green light, nothing more, nothing less.

            "Here you go, Night," Root handed her the fake gun.  Happily, she began to shoot the green light at everyone and everything.

            "Something tells me that this mission is going downhill," Trouble groaned, sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

            "Don't get too upset.  We haven't seen her fly yet," Holly said with a glum expression on her face.

            "Dear Frond."

            Five minutes later, the group was out in a secluded area to practice flying.  Holly and Trouble already knew how, but all were worried about what Night would do.

            "How do you turn this thing on?" Night asked for the third time.

            "Niiight," Holly snarled; she was beginning to get mad; it showed in her reddening eyes.

            "Okay, okay.  I press this button," Night pressed the button, "And move this joystick thing," Night moved the joystick thing, "And I move forwards!" Night flew backwards and ran into a stalactites.

            "Oww...  That was supposed to go forwards!" Night whined.

            "We're doomed."

            Forty-five minutes later, Night had gotten the hang of moving forwards, back, left and right.  Now it was a matter of up and down.

            One hour later, Night was able to fly half decently.  Now for the actual mission.

            "Holly, you'll lead and Night and Trouble will be behind in v-shape formation," Root said then added, "Yes Night?"

            "What's this Vee-Shaped Formation thing," she asked.

            "Fly besides Trouble," Root sighed.

            "Okay."

            "When you get to the, what now Night?" Root asked, exasperated.

            "Can't we wait for four weeks?" Night asked.

            "No, why?" Root asked.

            "Cause then I'll have magick," Night said as if it was the most obvious thing under the world.

            "Why do you need magick to fly?" Root asked, curious.

            "I found this nifty spell that will make me have wings!  Well, a few pages are missing, and I don't know exactly how to do it, but still, I'll have wings!" Night said cheerfully.

            "We have no time.  This is a recon trip only," Root continued his briefing, "No fighting or anything like that necessary.  If you see something dangerous, get out of there quickly!"

            "Yesir," Holly and Trouble nodded.  Night picked at a loose thread on her sleeve.  Root ignored her.

            "Now get going!" he barked.

            The group flew off, with Night randomly shooting forward, then falling behind, scraping the roof, scraping the ground, missing stalactites by inches, missing Holly and Trouble by inches and generally making a nuisance of herself.  When they got to the overpopulated Troll area, Night suddenly had an idea.  She passed one hand over her eyes, concentrating on the ability all little sorcerers have to see magick.  She was a pale blue and yellow colour, Holly had no colour and Trouble showed up blazing blue.  A few blue sparks floated lazily away from Trouble off into the distance.  Night instantly recognized what that would mean.

            "Guys!  You have to follow me!  I know where Trouble's magick is going!" Night said excitedly over their channel.

            "Night, you can't fly worth shit.  We are _not going to follow you," Holly rolled her eyes._

            "Fine then, I'll cast the spell on you, Holly," Night sighed.

            "Cast a spell?  Night, you have no magick!" Trouble exclaimed.

            "I'll explain later.  Holly, get over here," Night commanded.  Holly followed that instruction and all of Night's next ones and soon enough she was seeing Trouble's magick float away.

            "His magick's leaving to fast.  Trouble, picture your magick and push it as deep as you can into your body!" Night commanded.  Frowning, Trouble tried to comply.  The sparks leaving his body left slower, "Good, keep doing that!"

            "We've got to fly fast," Holly said, glancing back at Night.

            "Go ahead, I'll follow," Night shushed them forward.  Trouble and Holly sped off.  In a matter of minutes, they both saw a dark haired man sitting on a throne like chair.  Holly and Trouble concealed themselves behind a large rock.

            "Night, there's this guy here.  Be careful," Holly warned.

            "I will," was Night's reply.

            "I say we surprise attack him," Holly smirked.

            "This is a recon only mission, Holly," Trouble turned to face her.

            "He's the one taking your magick, Trouble, we've got to stop him!" Holly said frantically.

            "Alright then, surprise attack," Trouble agreed.

            "Sounds fine with me!" Night chirped.

            "We'll wait until you get here, Night," Holly said.  A few minutes later, Holly and Trouble saw a dark shape fly above them and fall in a heap in front of the dark haired man's throne.

            "What do we have here?" The man asked.

            "So much for the surprise attack," Night muttered.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuh!  *giggles*  I wanna write all throughout the Chrimbo Hols (Damn you TazMoon for getting me saying/typing that, lol), but I wont be able to, because I've got a _lot _of homework, snowboarding stuff and other stuff...  descriptive.  For homework I have to:

1.  Wellness Action Plan

2.  Type Science Olympics things

3.  Organize binders for finals coming up in a month (I'll never get it done otherwise)

4.  Work on math review

5.  Memorize forty elements from the Periodic Table of Elements (I don't know 5, and I've study for all of five minutes. *Rolls eyes*)

6.  I'm sure there is more...  Let's see.  IP, no, Science, already mentioned, Wellness, mentioned, Math, mentioned, ELA...  crap.  Read five books and do journal entries for each...  I HAVE SIX THINGS TO DO!  AHHH!!!  IT NEVER ENDS!!

Well, I don't have much of a life.  Plus my mother wants me to snowboard enough for it to be worthwhile for spending over 200 Canadian on snowboarding stuff...  Gotta go type next chap of my HP fic...  toodlez...

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	15. For no apparent reason, FIRE!

A Dagger, Trolls and the First Ritual 

            _~ Mage Kitty_

**A/N:  **And it's a day since I updated this fic and I'm writing the next chapter...  I wonder how long it will take for me to post this...  Obviously, I can't do much for the re to reviewers thing...  And I'm down on the downstairs computer, which means no Internet connection...  I'll shut up...  And now it's nearly a week later!  Whoo!  All praise my updating skillz!

**becca8:**  Thanks.

**Radioactive Bubblegum:  **Snowboarding rocks.  It's cool, okay.  A million times harder than that wussy sport thing people call 'skiing'…

**Alex:  **Of course I am.  I love being mean to characters, it's terribly fun.

**Laughing Dragoness:  **Really, asking _me_ to update soon?  I think you people should have learnt by now that it _never_ happens…  I know, wasn't she?  She's sooo much fun to write when she's blondeish.  Especially when I started get reviews saying something about Night knowing everything, I had to finally put her lack of technology skills, lol ^^

**Kelsey:  **Holly didn't shoot because she was waiting for Night.  She just didn't know how disastrous that would be.  She knew that Night would have raised a _huge fuss if she wasn't part of the capture of that guy.  Take him below ground?  They are already…  Oh, I see…  I didn't really make that clear, did I?  They are currently in some weird cave/cavern type thing.  Lol, I've memorized them now.  For some reason, I knew most anyway.  Isn't that weird?  Maybe I'm just a science freak…  It _is _my best subject…_

**Tonduil**** the Elf:  ***sniff* I WANNA WATCH ROTK!  *sniffs again*  not fair… still haven't seen end of TT… noooooooooooooooooo…  sooooo not fair…

**Alex472:  **Yes, you do send a lot, don't you?  I don't know why everyone is making a big deal about memorizing 40 things.  I've got a good memory for useless things (when I last updated, how many pages I've written in the past year, the Periodic Table of Elements…), just not for anything else…

**The CheezHead:  **Damn.  I was hoping that that message was deleted because you never looked at it or anything.  Of course I left a cliffy?  If I didn't, what would happen to the world?  *Conveniently forgets that she _didn't leave a cliffy this chapter*  Thank you._

**The Evil But Niceish One:  **I'm not going to even bother putting in the underscores…  Too much work…  Nice try on not begging.  But really, the only thing that works for me is bribes, hint hint…

**Sam:  **Thanks ^^  Have fun with your snow, if you got it ^^  I got snow yesterday, myself…

**Disclaimer:  **I don't own Holly, Trouble, Root, Foaly, etc.

*~*~*~*~* Chapter Fifteen:  For No Reason At All, I'm Calling This Chapter Fire *~*~*~*~*

            "Where are they?  What's going on?" Cedar asked for the umpteenth time.

            "I don't know," Foaly replied once again, "I've completely lost contact with them.  Something blocking the communications and UGPT (UnderGround Positioning Tracker.  Think GPS)."

            "Then unblock it!" Root had once again turned an unusual shade of purple.

            "One, that's bad grammar.  There is no such word in the Gnommish language such as 'unblock'.  Two, it's not that easy Julius," Foaly said distractedly.  His fingers flew over the keyboard.

            "One, no comments on my grammar, two, I don't care how easy it is, just do it, and three, DON'T CALL ME JULIUS!" Root roared at Foaly.  Foaly ignored him.

            Cedar groaned and began pacing, running his hands through his hair.  Three kids are completely lost and one of them is his daughter.  It's not a good feeling.  But back at the school, Mr. Verbil was overjoyed.

            "Er, secretary?" Verbil asked.

            "That's me," a bored voice said over the phone.

            "Please inform Holly Short's, Night Shade's and Elburt Kelp's parents that they are not at school," Verbil said gleefully.  He suspected the swear toad in the desk drawer was the fault of the three friends.

            "Whatever," the secretary said.

            "Thanks," Verbil hung the phone up.

            "Substitutes.  Shade's number's unlisted; don't have to phone her.  Besides, the number she gave the school is her cell's," the secretary rolled her eyes and took a drag on the Mud Man cigarette, "May as well call Short's house."

            The smoking secretary jabbed the number into the phone and leaned back in her chair, taking another drag of the cigarette.

            "Hello, Primrose Short," Primrose's voice said over the phone.

            "Hello Mrs. Short.  I'm calling to inform you that your daughter Holly isn't at school.  Have a good day," the secretary drawled then hung up the phone.

            "Kelp now...  This is such a boring day," the secretary dialled Trouble's number.

            "Hello," a tired voice said from the other end.

            "Hello.  May I speak to Mrs. or Mr. Kelp?" the secretary stared at the ceiling tiles.

            "This is Mrs. Kelp," the tired voice said.

            "Great.  I regret to inform you that your son Elburt isn't at school.  Have a fucked up day," the secretary threw the phone back on the hook, "One, two, three..." she began to count the ceiling tiles.

            While Haven High's secretary was smoking, swearing and counting ceiling tiles, Primrose Short was having a nervous breakdown.  After a few minutes of loud hysterics, she realised that nobody could here her; the maid was on her coffee break.  So she glared at a wall and picked up the phone and dialled her husband's work number.

            "Hello.  Police Plaza main office.  How can I help you?" the same secretary who had several problems with Night said cheerfully.

            "This is Primrose Short.  I demand to speak with my husband," Primrose said in her haughtiest voice.

            "I'll page him, Mrs. Short," Andrea Blossom rolled her eyes.  She had more than her share of haughty females to last the rest of her life.

            "Good," Primrose sniffed.

            "Captain Short, line one, Captain Cedar Short, line one," Andrea said over the PA system.  A few seconds later, Cedar had a phone in his hand, open to line one.

            "Cedar!  Oh, oh!  It's terrible!" Primrose shrieked, back in her nervous breakdown mood.

            "What is it, Primrose?  I'm terribly busy," Cedar snapped.

            "Don't you use that tone with me!" Primrose said hysterically.

            "Calm down darling," Cedar sighed, ignoring Root's snickers.

            "CALM?  HOW COULD I BE CALM?  HOLLY'S DISAPPEARED!" Primrose shrieked.  Root winced; he could hear it halfway across the room.

            "Disappeared?" Cedar asked, praying to whatever powers ruling over his life that it wasn't about how she has disappeared from the LEP's scanners.

            "At school!  She isn't there!  Oh, what am I going to do?" Primrose sniffed.

            "Calm down.  Holly will be fine.  She can take care of herself," Cedar said, half to himself, half to his wife.

            "No, she can't!  She's not even thirty, Cedar!" Primrose shrieked.

            "I highly doubt she's by herself, though, Primrose.  Go phone the school to see if Night Shade and Trouble Kelp are there," Cedar suggested.  Anything to keep her from yelling in his pointed ear.

            "I shall.  Bye Cedar, love you," Primrose murmured.

            "Love you too," Cedar hung the phone up.

            "Ha!  Now your wife knows!  You are sooo dead, Cedar!" Root crowed.

            "Shut up, Julius…" Cedar muttered and turned to face the centaur, "Get back to work, Pony!"

            "Oh yes, specieism is deader than dead in the LEP," Foaly muttered.

            "Just try and find my daughter!" Cedar resumed pacing.  The object of his worry was doing a little worrying of her own at the moment.  She had just seen Night fly over the guy's throne and tumble down a few feet past his feet.

            "Night!" she gasped quietly, moving as if to get up and attack the guy.  Trouble gripped her arm and held her back.

            "Wait until we can hit him from behind," Trouble advised, "I knew we shouldn't have waited for Night."

            "Then why didn't you say anything?" Holly asked.

            "Because I knew you wouldn't listen," Trouble said,

            "How dare," Holly started.

            "Guys!  Shut up!" Night hissed urgently, "Now is not the ti – Uncle?"

            "What?" Holly and Trouble asked simultaneously.

            "What are you doing here," Night asked the man on the throne coldly, ignoring her friends.

            "I could ask you the same, Belladonna," the man said.  He stepped down off the throne and turned to face Night.

            "Wasn't his hair short when we last saw him?" Holly muttered to no one in particular.  Night answered anyway.

            "Yup.  At least, his hair wasn't nearly down to his ass.  And he had pupils.  And his eyes weren't glowing a sickly purple colour," Night stood her ground.

            "Like my makeover, Belladonna?" Uncle asked.

            "No," was Night's simple answer.  Uncle just laughed.

            "Well then.  Now, little poison, there's more to my little change in appearance than what meets the eye," Uncle walked closer to Night.  Holly cursed, he was facing her and Trouble's hiding place and Night was blocking him so they couldn't get in a clear shot.  Night sensed that and began trying to get him to move.

            "Really?  I wouldn't notice.  You're hideous appearance change makes me avoid looking at you," Night snarled.

            "Then you need a demonstration," Uncle raised his hand up, palm facing Night.  The same sickly purple colour like his eyes grew to form and crackling ball.  He moved his hand and flicked it, making the ball lengthen like a rope.  He then flicked the rope, more of a whip, really, at Night.  Night barely side-stepped it in time.

            "How did you get magick?" Night demanded.

            "I struck a deal with a rather unfavourable being," Uncle smiled at something behind Night's shoulder.  Night didn't take the bait.

            "And where is that being?" She asked.

            "Behind you," Night whipped around, expecting an enemy and only saw the corpse of something that could only be a demon.  It was so destroyed, though; she couldn't even tell if it was a minor or major one.  Night barely had enough time to contemplate those thoughts when pain shot through her back.

            "Night!  Never turn your back to your enemies!" Holly groaned.

            "A little late," Night bit out through the pain.  She spun around and through herself to the ground as the purple whip flicked over her head.  A few seconds later, Night was rolling, missing the whip by inches, "Holly!  Trouble!  A little help!"

            Holly flew up and shot at Uncle several times before realizing that it did no good, "What?" she asked stupidly.

            "He's got a shield, Holly," Night scrambled to her feet during the few seconds that Uncle stopped attacking her.

            "I don't see it," Holly said doubtfully.

            "It's a good one.  You shouldn't see it," Night said.

            Back behind his rock Trouble began to think.  His magick being taken from his body.  It sounded so familiar.  He knew it from somewhere.  But where.

            "It's familiar to me, too," Night said.  Trouble jumped.  He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud.

            "As with me," Holly added.

            "It must be an Old Wife's Tale then," Night determined.

            "What?" Trouble asked.

            "A tall tale.  Mud-Men call them Fairy Tales," Holly rolled her eyes.

            Trouble strained his memory as the girls ran, or flew, around, trying to avoid Uncle's brutality.  Trouble had his eyes closed and he could see it all in his mind.  What?  It was as if...  He was in Uncle's mind!  The magick stealing, seeing through Uncle's eyes...  It all added up.

            "I've got the tale!  I know how to stop him!" Trouble said, then flicked his commlink off.  He didn't want any distractions.  Trouble looked inside him and saw his magick coiling around.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  He still had some magick.  He began to work on his plan.

            "The Dagger!" Holly exclaimed, "I should use that!"

            "Don't!  Trouble's linked to Uncle through his magick!  You'll harm him as well!" Night warned.  The two continued dodging whatever Uncle threw at them.

            Meanwhile, behind the rock, Trouble was concentrating on dragging his magick back.  Slowly but surely, the flow of magick between Trouble and Uncle slowed to a halt then turned around and began flowing back to Trouble.  Uncle didn't notice.  Soon Trouble got all his magick back, but now he couldn't stop sucking in the magick.  More and more magick was flung towards him, some of it he recognised to contain traces of Cedar Short.  As soon as all of Cedar's magick was sucked up into him, Trouble had the sense to throw it across the distance to Cedar himself.

            "What?" Holly asked, "Why is his whip black now?"

            "Trouble's winning," was all Night said in reply.

            Back in the room in the LEP, Cedar gasped and staggered back a few steps.

            "What is it?" Root asked.

            "I've got my magick back," Cedar said.

            "I hope that's a good thing," Foaly muttered.

            "So do I," Cedar said.

            Trouble continued dragging the now black magick out of Uncle.  He didn't see it, but his female companions did; Uncle's shield was visible.

            "What?" Uncle had finally noticed his lack of magick, "WHO'S DOING THIS?"

            Trouble continued dragging the magick out of Uncle, while at the same time throwing it at whomever it belonged to.  The corpse of the demon twitched.  Trouble continued throwing the magick away.  Suddenly, he realized that he could see things from three sets of eyes.  Uncle's, an unknown fairy's and one that had to be Cedar's.  Shrugging, Trouble sent a thought out through the link between him and Cedar.

            _Captain Short?  Cedar? He asked._

            Back at Police Plaza, Cedar gasped again.

            "What is it this time Cedar?" Root asked.

            "Trouble's talking to me.  Mentally," Cedar said, his eyes wide.  Tentatively, Cedar sent his own thought back, _Yeah..._

            _Good.  Do you see the links travelling off through a wall? Trouble asked._

            _No...  Oh.  Wait.  I see it now.  Why are two black? Cedar asked._

            _Two?__  What?  Oh my.  Let your eyes travel down the link.  Do you see a man with pale black eyes? Trouble asked._

            _Yes._

_            Good.  Now concentrate on taking that magick into you.  But at the last moment, throw it away.  You got that?_

_            Yes...  What are Holly and –_

_            Don't worry about them.  Just do as I said!_

_            Alright..._

            "Cedar?  Cedar!  What's wrong?" Root snapped his fingers in front of Cedar's glazed eyes.

            As Trouble and Cedar fought to take the magick from Uncle and Holly and Night watched, amazed as Uncle dropped to one knee and held on to an invisible thread, the corpse stirred.  The corpse was hit by another blast of magick and he surged to his feet.

            "**Well, well, well...  Bitten off more than you can chew, haven't you?" the demon cackled, his voice dark and murderous.  Uncle froze as the rest of his stolen magick was ripped from him.**

            "No," Uncle said weakly.

            "**Die," the demon said simply, then pointed a finger at Uncle.  The elf burst into black flames, and with one last dying shriek, left the world.  No one said anything for a few long moments.  Night finally broke the silence.**

            "Coooooool.  Definitely a major demon," she stared at the ground where her Uncle last stood with out any remorse.  To everyone's shock, the demon began to laugh.

            "**Yes, I am a major demon, Night Shade.  Since the three, or rather, four of you helped regain my magick, I will grant each of you one wish, starting with Trouble Kelp," the demon turned his face to Trouble.**

            "Simple.  Stop my father from harming my family," Trouble stated.  Then demon nodded gravely.

            "**As I suspected.****  Your father will be 'persuaded' to change his ways before he arrives home tonight, fair?" the demon asked.**

            "Yes," Trouble nodded.

            "**And you, Captain Cedar Short, what do you want?" the demon looked off in the distance.**

            "I've got everything I want, but could you erase Primrose's memories of Holly's escape from school today?" Cedar asked apparently the air.  Root and Foaly stared at him like he grew a couple of heads.

            "**Easily done.****  Now, Night Shade, what would you like?  Though why I bother asking you is beyond me.  I already know what you are going to wish for," the demon rolled his red eyes.**

            "**Great!  Then as soon as I get my powers, I want my all expenses paid trip to your world!" Night grin excitedly.  She was going to be famous for that adventure.  The demon laughed.**

            "**I was right.  You shall have your wish.  Holly Short?" he inquired of Holly.**

            "Could you please get rid of this Dagger?  I don't know what I'm going to do with it, otherwise," Holly held out the Dagger.

            "**That thing?****  That's just a child's toy!" the demon exclaimed, "****No problem," he took the Dagger from Holly, "**I think you've done me a favour, Holly.  I don't have to buy my little cousin a birthday present this year.**"**

            "Er, you're welcome?" Holly asked.  The demon laughed again.

            "**I'll pick you up at **midnight******, New Year's Eve, your house, Night.  By then I figure you'll have a decent hold on your magick," the demon nodded, "**Good fortunes to all of you,**" he smiled and was engulfed by black flames.  Once again, no one said anything for a few moments, and once again it was broken by Night.**

            "Cooooool," she repeated.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **Whee!  I had fun for this chapter!  I _like my nameless demon!  Hmmm...  Maybe after this is all done, I'll write a companion fic to this one about Night's adventures in Demon Land.  *laughs*  Well, now I just have to work on the Holly/Trouble romance, Night's obsessive preparations for her Ritual and Vinyáya's election, with also goes with the Root/Vinyáya romance.  Almost done ^^_

Oh yes, before I forget...  I've drawn, scanned and uploaded pictures I've drawn for this fic to my DeviantART account, mage-kitty.deviantart.com. Just copy and paste, okay?  There is currently a picture of Holly (the first one I've ever done that looked half decent), a picture Night and Uncle facing each other (I drew that before I even wrote that part of the chapter and don't ask about the wind) and two pictures of Night older than she is and in full power.  One of them is the only colour picture I have scanned and uploaded; pencil crayons hate me and I hate them.  Oh, yes, I have a crappy Vinyáya pic up there to.  And a picture of a random elf, not necessarily an AF one, anime/half anthro versions of myself and other crap.  Yes, I'll shut up about my stupid rant type thing advertising my DevART account, the only other account besides this one that I'm proud of/like.  E-Mail doesn't count.  *stretches*  Go look, I implore you.

For the hell of it, I'm posting my list of thing to do, again…

1.  Wellness Action Plan (Almost done...  Just have to do the 'action' part)

2.  Type Science Olympics things (Done)

3.  Organize binders for finals coming up in a month (I'll never get it done otherwise, and now I probably wont)

4.  Work on math review (haven't started)

5.  Memorize forty elements from the Periodic Table of Elements (I don't know 5, and I've study for all of five minutes. *Rolls eyes*) (Done, pretty much)

6.  I'm sure there is more...  Let's see.  IP, no, Science, already mentioned, Wellness, mentioned, Math, mentioned, ELA...  crap.  Read five books and do journal entries for each...  I HAVE SIX THINGS TO DO!  AHHH!!!  IT NEVER ENDS!! (Do two more...)

Edited list

1.  Finish Action Plan

2.  Organize binders, maybe

3.  Math review

4.  Finish ELA stuff

Not that much anymore ^^  Though I'll probably end up doing it all at the last minute, like usual…

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


	16. Night Talks About Her Ritual

**A Dagger, Trolls and the First Ritual**

**A/N:  **Hey…  now the first two parts of my title are useless, lol ^^  I'm listening to SOAD, so beware…  BWHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Sorry for long update wait.  I have a Writer's Block for everything AF related.  I don't know how I managed to pull this off…  *sighs*  So if the rest of my fics don't update, you know why…

**The CheezHead:  **I know what you mean about the morning thing.  *sighs*  Evil mornings…

**towlieman**:  **Lord of the Daggers?  Mih.  No idea what you are talking about ^^;  Yes, that was a stupid thing.  And it was on purpose.  *shudders*  I had a bad humour, uh, humour thing back then…  I'll go change it later…  In the far, far distant future…  Oops…  Something tells me I'm gonna get killed by a muse soon ^^;**

**Radioactive Bubblegum:  **No, not ending…  I estimate anywhere between 5-10 chapters left.  Don't count on it.  It'll probably be longer or something like that.  *grins*  I never follow plans.  Hell, this entire fic was supposed to be 15 chapters!  Back to business.  Yes, I have tried skiing.  It's a no brainer.  We got a lot of snow as well ^^  BUT SNOWBOARDING IS HARDER AND 1337312!!!!  PH3412 I7!!!!!  No argument there.

**Laughing Dragoness:  **Yeah, but it took me a year for stuff to happen…  Pretty pitiful, eh?

**lutefa**:  **Thanks ^^  Good to see that someone looked at them ^^**

**becca8:  **Thanks.

**Tonduil****:  Yeah, a demon!  I like demons!  So I put one in ^^**

**CaptainRoseShort****:  SNOW IS KILLER!  PH3412 7H3 5N0W!!!!  Snooooowboarding…  *dopey grin***

**Kelsey:  **H/T in this chap!  Somewhat…  Even more next chapter ^^

**scarletswitchblade****:  Yes, you are behind again ^^  Yes, so very challenging, isn't that???  Yes, Night having a gun is not a good idea.  Magick and technology rarely go well together ^^  Memorizing stuff isn't hard…  There was only 40 to memorize…  No, Night doesn't have magick…  I'll explain that bit a little later.  Sorry, can't kill of Primrose.  She's just annoying, not an enemy ^^  *laughs*  Ah, yes.  That would be good ^^  House telling off the un-named demon and Night to get home early, which won't happen, lol.  Night's whole name is Night Shade, or nightshade, lol.  She has no middle name that I have thought of yet…  lol**

**Wolfrat****:  Yup, that's right!**

**alex**:  **I think I failed at your only request…**

**Disclaimer:  **Don't own.

*~*~*~*~* Chapter 16:  Night Actually Says Something About Her Ritual *~*~*~*~*

            Night was bored, tired, and miserable.  She had to wait waaay too long to complete her Ritual and then go into 'Demon Land' as Holly referred to it.  Night's way to alieve _(sp, no one in my family knows if it's even a real word…)_ her boredom was to turn on her Discman and dance around on her desk.  In the middle of math.  And Mrs. Mandrake was back.

            "Miss Shade!  Sit back down!" Mrs. Mandrake called out.  Of course, Night had the volume up on the Discman high enough that she couldn't hear anything…

            Holly was leaning back in her desk, watching Night with great amusement.  It was the most amusing thing she'd seen in a while.  The past few days after they got rid of the Dagger were quite interesting.  Quite a load was off all of their minds, though Night was becoming obsessed with her Ritual.

            "MISS SHADE!  TAKE OFF THOSE INFERNAL HEADPHONES AND SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Mandrake bellowed.  Night still didn't hear, or maybe she was just faking it.  So she continued her dance to on top of Holly's desk, then hopped onto Trouble's.  She moved onto Lili Frond's desk, purposely landing rather hard on the keys of her laptop.  Lili's indignant screech was followed by Night being pushed off of the desk.  Nonplussed, Night began to sashay through the aisles, singing as loud as she could.  Unfortunately, Night's singing skills were rather lacking.  To put it bluntly, she couldn't charm a swear toad with a song if her life depended on it.  And one thing everyone knows about swear toads is that repeating several swears over and over again is a top hit for them.  Night might have been swearing enough, but even swear toads wouldn't fall for it.

            Mrs. Mandrake continued yelling, Night continued singing and Trouble and Holly continued laughing.  Eventually, Mrs. Mandrake had to drag Night out of the room and Night waltzed her way home to stare in boredom at a dot on the wall.  In Mrs. Mandrake's class, life continued as normal.

            By the time the day ended, Trouble was dead tired from keeping Lili off of him and Holly was seething.  The two elected to walk home together, considering that their houses were in the same direction for awhile.

            "Hey, have you seen that movie, uh, what's it called?  I think it's a parody of the Mud-Men horror movies," Trouble asked.

            "The Mud-Man Massacre?" Holly supplied.

            "That's it!  Have you seen it yet?" Trouble asked.

            "Nope, I hear it's good, though," Holly said cheerfully.

            "You wanna go to it.  With me," Trouble shifted his weight nervously.

            Holly grinned and asked, "Are you asking me out on a date, Trouble?"

            "Uh, yeah…" Trouble shifted his weight a bit more.

            "Let's see…  I have absolutely nothing to do, so, yeah, I will go with you," Holly grinned.

            "Uh okay…  Are you free tonight?" Trouble asked.

            "Ah, the cliché Friday night dates.  Yes, I am, and, yes, I'll come," Holly laughed happily.

            "Uh, yeah.  Sounds great, so," Trouble trailed off, unsure of what to say about the 'cliché Friday night dates' comment.

            "I'll meet you at North Haven Multiplex at 7 AM, okay?" Holly asked.

            "Uh, sounds good," Trouble said.

            "I'll see you then!" Holly grinned and ran off to her house as Trouble turned and walked calmly to his own house.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Holly…" Night's voice said cheerfully and full of fake sincerity.

            "What do you want, Night?" Holly sighed into the phone.

            "Come over to my place for supper, okay?" Night asked, dropping the sincerity act.

            "Night, I don't know where you live," Holly pointed out.

            "Well then…  I'll come and get you," Night said.  Holly could almost hear Night's shifty eyes.

            "I'll have to ask my mother, you know.  Normal people just don't leave.  I'll be back in a few," Holly placed her phone on hold and wandered down to the kitchen.

            "Hey Mom, can I go over to Night's for supper?" Holly asked.

            "What?  Are you not going to spend anytime at home?  Night's for supper, Trouble's taking you out on a date…  What happened to family time?" Primrose asked.

            "It died a few years ago," Holly muttered, then said louder, "Oh, come on!  It's Friday night!"

            "Alright, go ahead.  Spend some time with your friends," Primrose smiled.  It was good to see her daughter partaking in social activities.

            "Thanks Mom!" Holly gave her mother a quick hug.  She then hurried off to her room and picked the phone back up, "You can come now," Holly said to the dial tone noise, "Well then.  Impatience," Holly rolled her eyes.

            Five minutes later the bell rang several impatient times and Holly sighed and walked downstairs to open it.  There was no need; Night was impatiently pacing across the main entrance.

            "Let's go," Night said abruptly and grabbed Holly's wrist and dragged her out the door.

            "Uh, BYE EVERYONE!" Holly called out as the door closed.  Night continued to drag Holly through a great deal of streets and then stopped in front of a small, depilated shack.  She then dragged her friend up to the door.

            "Uh, Night, where are we going?" Holly asked.

            "Into House," Night said, as if it were obvious.

            "But don't you live in a mansion?" Holly asked.

            "Of sorts, yes," Night nodded, "Passed down from generation to generation type thing."

            "But this is a shack," Holly pointed out.

            "You think it's a shack because it appears to be a shack, but is it really a shack?" Night asked.

            "What?" Holly asked, "If something looks like it's something, it usually is."

            "Ah, but if I dressed up as a prep, would I be a prep?" Night asked.

            Holly snorted, "Yeah right."

            "So just because House looks like a shack, doesn't mean that she _is a shack, now does it?" Night asked._

            "But houses can't dress up as preps or punks or whatever!" Holly protested.

            "But you have forgotten what my family is," Night pointed out.

            "Sorcerers.  The _house is enchanted?" Holly asked._

            "In more ways than you have just seen, yes," Night pushed open the door, "Come in."

            Holly stepped into a dusty and gloomy entrance hall.  The carpet beneath her feet was obviously velvet, of what colour was unknown.  There were several footprints coming to and from the door, which Holly assumed were Night's.

            "Dirty and gloomy I know, but I can't exactly hire a maid, now can I?" Night asked.

            "No, but you could clean it," Holly raised her eyebrows.

            "That would take me away from my books, so no," Night shrugged, "Come, let's go to the kitchen.  I'll get some food."

            "Night, you're home!" House said cheerily.

            "I was gone for maybe ten minutes House," Night rolled her eyes.  Holly looked around for the source of the voice and found nothing.

            "Uh…" Holly began.

            "The voice is House.  As in the house that we are in.  I told you she was enchanted in many more ways," Night smirked.

            "So you have a talking house?" Holly asked.

            "Talking and sentient, please," House said, "I can think," Holly just stared.

            "Let's go get some food and forget about the House thing for a minute," Night said.

            "Uh, sound's good," Holly blankly followed Night into the kitchen.  Night pu her hand on the doorknob of the pantry and asked Holly, "What do you wanna eat?"

            "Pizza will be fine," Holly picked a random food item.

            "Sounds good," Night opened the pantry and pulled out a steaming vegetarian pizza.  Holly goggled, "Now what?  It's just pizza."

            "It came out of your pantry.  Cooked.  That's impossible!" Holly protested.

            "The pantry is charmed to serve whatever food you desire.  Just think about it and turn the doorknob.  It's not that hard and terribly useful.  I don't even have to buy groceries," Night took a slice of pizza, "Any questions."

            Holly decided to ignore the improbability of the pantry and jumped to the question that was on her mind for awhile, "What do _I_ have to do with your Ritual?"

            "You're the Protector," Night said simply.

            "What?" Holly asked.

            "The Protector.  One thing you should realize about the Sorcerer's Ritual is that it is terribly dangerous and the participant is at his, or hers, weakest point in their lives during it.  Therefore, a trusted friend is necessary to protect the young Sorcerer.  Eventually, the restriction of being born on the same day was added.  You fit all the qualifications, Holly.  So you're my Protector, if you agree," Night said.

            "How dangerous is this Ritual?" Holly asked.

            "Terribly.  I could die very easily.  But, because the blood of the Sorcerers is strong in me, I can't have normal fairy magick.  I must partake in this Ritual if I want any magick.  You, as the Protector, do get some bonuses," Night said.

            "Like what?" Holly asked.

            "You get a lovely sword and a lovely dagger, neither of which are enchanted against you.  Also, since I get a boost in magick, you get a similar boost in physical, how would you put it, ability.  You'd be able to run faster, jump higher, punch harder and generally all around be better physically than most fairies.  Very helpful for your career choice, might I add?" Night grinned, "Plus, there is very little danger from your part, unless someone attacks us or something."

            "Interesting," Holly mused over the possibilities of what she could do with the Protector's abilities.

            "A bit of interesting information.  The Protector/Sorcerer relationship was copied by a family of Mud-Men.  Their name has something to do with birds," Night frowned and Holly shivered.  Her intuition was kicking in big time, "I can't precisely remember their name, but I do believe that their 'Protector's name is 'Butler'."

            "Something tells me that we're going to meet these people some day, Night," Holly looked dead serious.

            "You know, I believe you.  And I don't think it will be in the best circumstances," Night smiled faintly.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:  **AND IT HAS BEEN A YEAR AND A DAY SINCE I STARTED THIS FIC!  WHOO!  Now, I have Finals and all that, so I won't be updating for awhile.  Yes, I know I haven't updated anything else since forever, but deal.  I am.  *sniff*  Anywhos, I can't believe that I managed not to say anything about Night's Ritual for a year.  Amazing.  I usually just tell everyone.  I'm bad at that.  Anywhos, I have nothing else to say.

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


End file.
